The Princess' Revenge
by Angel of Beauty
Summary: Again written with a very dear friend! After Van Helsing´s death Anna is the first person Dracula goes after. It´s the beginning of many deadly games... Ch.45, the last chapter, up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Van Helsing let out a heart-tearing scream as Dracula in his bat form rammed one of his razorsharp claws right through the werewolves heart. But his action came far too late. He turned into ashes within seconds._

_Now Van Helsing, back in his human form, collapsed right into Anna´s arms. "No!", she whispered under tears. "I´ll always... love you", Gabriel´s voice fading away as he took his last breath. Sinking with him to the ground Anna still held him. Slowly more tears fell from her face as she closed his eyes. But soon her sadness was replaced by another feeling. A feeling that was much stronger than the previous one. Anger!_

_She got up, letting her first and only love lie at the ground, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, DRACULA!" Anna screamed so loud that she was sure he´d even heard her in hell._

_"EVEN IF YOU´D BEG ON YOUR KNEES I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I SWEAR IT TO GOD! HE CAN DAMN MY SOUL IF I EVER DO!" She swore this to him and would never forget about that._

_(End Flashback)_

Anna was in castle Frankenstein, destroying everything she could find. Her anger at Dracula was so big that she cursed everything that reminded her of him.

The pain in her heart sat deeply. But from that day she´d lost Gabriel she didn´t lose a single tear. Even Anna herself hadn´t expected that she could even bare his death but turning in such an uncontrolled creature?

She had no clue that someone was watching her from the shadows...

* * *

I know the first chapter was short but the following ones will be longer. Let me know what you think about this story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dracula stood in the darkness watching Anna beat up anything she could. It had been a year since the incident with Van Helsing. Anna hadn't changed much. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered her. The only thing that was different was that her eyes held a look of deep pain. Pain that she'd kept buried deep in her heart for too long. 'Since you're still in pain over Gabriel I'll go easy on you, my love,' he thought with a smile.

He stepped out of the shadows. Anna jumped from both shock and fright. Dracula raised an eyebrow with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Well hello, Anna," he said. "You haven't changed much in the last twelve months have you?" The gypsy girl pulled out her sword and pointed it at him threateningly.

"It can't be!" she whispered. "It can't be you! Van Helsing killed you!" Dracula clicked his tongue.

"You may have seen someone who LOOKED like me get killed but it certainly wasn't me, Anna," he walked slowly towards his beautiful nemesis. "I used a spell to make one of my servants look, act, and sound like me as a decoy. Because of that I was able to hide out here until you returned. And now you have at last, Anna!" Anna jumped away and glared darkly at the Count.

"What more can you do to me, Count?" she whispered miserably. "You've taken away my whole family as well as Van Helsing! I am completely alone! The people offer me sympathy for my losses but it is empty sympathy! None of them understand! And none of that sympathy will bring Van Helsing or my family back!"

"I understand how you feel, Anna," Dracula said as he circled her. "I am alone as well. My brides are dead as are my children, all the Dwergi, even Igor. Although Igor is not much of a loss." He stopped and pulled out a strange weapon that looked like a dagger with a werewolf claw at the tip. "Kill me." Dracula tossed the strange weapon toAnna. She didn't understand.

"How would this kill you?" she asked. "Even when I ran a stake through your heart it had no effect!" The Count rolled his eyes.

"Don't you remember what you, Gabriel, and that ridiculous Friar learned when you were raiding Castle Dracula last year?" he asked. Anna nodded. "Werewolves are my weakness. If you were to stab me with that weapon then I would die a slow and painful death." He removed his cloak and shirt displaying his smooth and muscled chest. "Since you have suffered so much on my account I lay my life in your hands, Anna. Do you not wish to kill me?"

Anna was speechless. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. There she stood with a weapon in her hands that could kill Dracula. He was ASKING her to choose between killing him and letting him live. The gypsy girl raised the weapon up. Nothing would have given her more pleasure than to run it through his heart and watch him die. It would be the most satisfying thing in the world to at last rid herself of her family's greatest enemy. Yet when the point of the weapon touched where Dracula's heart lay she couldn't drive it in any farther.

"You can't do it can you?" asked Dracula. Anna let the weapon drop to the floor. Dracula put his shirt and cloak back on. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Anna replied. "There wouldn't be any satisfaction in killing you now I guess. It won't bring back everyone I've lost." Dracula picked up the weapon and tossed it away.

"Too true, Anna, too true," he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. "Since you can't seem to resist me I'll take this opportunity to have some fun with you." Anna's eyes widened as she took a giant step back.

"Just because I couldn't kill you doesn't mean I want to…you know," she said. "Why can't you just leave me be?" Dracula chuckled as he circled her again.

"I already have, Anna," he said. "I've left you alone for the last year. Now it is my turn to have my fun." He ran his finger down her throat. Anna trembled in fear and disgust. "But don't worry; I'm not going to turn you."

"What are you going to do then, Count?" she snapped. "Just get it over with!"

"We're going to play a little game," said Dracula. "It will go like this: There will be times when you are wandering around in the woods or the village, and when you least expect it I will come out of nowhere and chase you. I will hunt for you until I have captured you. When that happens you will be my prisoner for two days. During those two days I will be allowed to do what I want with you. Not only that but you will be given multiple chances to escape. Once you escape I'll give you some time recover but then later I'll come out and hunt for you again.

"You could call it an extended version of cat and mouse. You'll escape each time somehow but I'll eventually capture you again. I don't know how long I want to do this little game. I suppose until I get bored. And considering I've BEEN bored for the last year I don't think I'll be bored of this game for quite some time. And don't worry; I'll make sure that none of the villagers will see any of it."

"You promise that you won't turn me," Anna said. Dracula nodded.

"You have my word," he said. She thought it over and then threw a venomous glare at him.

"No!" she cried. "I won't be your play thing just because you're bored! I'll rally the whole village together and teach them how to make that weapon you showed me. They'll attack you and not stop until you've been stabbed and killed!" Dracula sighed and clicked his tongue.

"Aw, aw, aw," he said. "You had your chance to kill me, Anna. And since you threw it away I won't allow you another opportunity." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her throat. "The spell I just gave you will make it so that no matter how hard you try you won't be able to tell ANYONE about me. Nor will you be able to try and kill me again." Anna looked ready to explode.

"You can't do this to me!" she cried. "I won't let you!"

Dracula laughed as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He brushed her hair away from her neck.

"It's too late for rebellion, Anna," he whispered soothingly in her ear. "You're already mine. Tomorrow the games will begin. But I will let you rest for now. You seem so tired after the way you were breaking everything."

Anna could feel his spell taking over her as her body grew weak as though her muscles were made of jelly. She relaxed and fell asleep against Dracula. He lifted her into his arms cradling her like a baby against his chest. He smiled against her throat.

"What I wouldn't do just to bite you," he whispered. "But I won't. For now you will be spared."With that Dracula flew out the window of Castle Frankenstein and down to the sleeping village where Anna lived. He slipped into Valerious Manor and delivered Anna to her room. He couldn't resist kissing her beautiful lips before he left.

"Sleep deeply, my love," he whispered. "A long time of adventure awaits you tomorrow!" He materialized out of the manor and was gone.

* * *

Just as promised here´s the longer chapter! At first thanx to my first reviewers: Fortune Zyne, HughJackmanFan, Angel of Freedom, Elwyndra and XtheXpowerXofXmusicX! And also thanks to my co-writer for sharing this story with me and letting me post it. You´re awesome! And with the one or other review the next chapter is up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna awoke all of sudden. It was now late in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and yawned heavily, thinking the event of the previous night had been a nightmare. A VERY bad one. But why then could she still feel cold lips on hers? And why was she lying in bed with her daily clothes? Something was very wrong.

She jumped out of her four poster bed, throwing her brown locks behind her ears. Now she tried to remember why she was here. Anna was sure that she´d been in Castle Frankenstein last night.

Suddenly it came to her mind: Dracula! He had brought her home and put her under a spell. And now he wants her to play this stupid game.

Quickly she grabbed a sword, a pistole and a few knives, which she strapped on her right leg. Anna decided to go outside and "wait" for him. She would be prepared for the vampire´s attack and wouldn´t make it easy for him to get her.

Anna went to the forest´s edge and sat down on a stone. With her face turned towards the sky she waited for Dracula.

For almost half an hour she´d sat there before she finally sensed a presence near her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are...", she hissed dangerously after spinning around everytime she had heard the quietest noise. She then turned around and plunged her sword directly in the wood of the nearest tree.

She didn´t even notice that she had missed Dracula with a few inches. "Very good, Anna, just as always", he said. And he seemed to be at least a bit scared of her fast reaction, and also Anna.

"I know", she said and sheated her sword once more, "Otherwise I wouldn´t wait for you, would I?"

Dracula sighed and took a few steps towards her. "Well, are you ready for our first little game? Then we shall start", he said this without even waiting for any reply.

"I´ll give you one minute to run away as far as you can. Of course you´re allowed to hide and play tricks on me, which surely won´t work. And then when I caught you you´ll change your home immediately with no time to rest."

"And what are you going to do if I win?", Anna questioned. That he was so sure about the whole thing made her almost tremble in anger.

He chuckled: "Don´t be silly! It´s impossible that you´ll ever be stronger or faster than I am. But just to make it clear: if you win I´ll do everything you want from me."

"Sounds good. And you would do everything? Even if I would say: Lock yourself in a cage with werewolves and let them kill you´?" Dracula nodded. "I told you I would do everything, no matter how much pain it might cause me."

Anna smiled in a nearly devilish way. "Then we have deal. One minute and I´m like disappeared!"

She turned on her heal and wanted to start running but he held her back just with his mind. "There´s another thing, little princess. Neither you or me are allowed to leave this forest during our game." Dracula smirked at his own words. "But-", Anna wanted to protest.

"Run, my dear. You only have fifty seconds left!" Her jaw dropped. It was so unfair! Now she had to admit that it was impossible to escape him. "Fourty seconds." He was calm but in Anna was panic rising. She ran away from him as if a pack of wolves was after her. In her head she counted her time.

Three seconds... two... one... She felt claws dig in her shoulders and lift her off the ground. Dracula had her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even as Dracula began to fly above the trees Anna knew she couldn't give up. She quickly retrieved two of her knives from their sheaths and stabbed Dracula's foot. He cried out and released her. The gypsy girl was lucky enough to land in one of the trees. The most she had were a few dark bruises.

"Who says I can't put up a good fight?" she muttered to herself as she carefully jumped to the ground.

"Impressive," said a growlish voice from up in the air. "I expected more of a challenge out of you, Anna. It appears I got my wish." Dracula was hovering in the air still in the form of a monster. The gypsy girl jumped and pulled out her sword.

"I won't let you take me away, Count!" she said sharply. "You can't do this!" Dracula chuckled as he flew to the ground and changed back.

"Ah but we had a deal, my darling," he said seductively. "We play the game, I capture you, I get two days to do what I want with you, then you escape and once you've recovered we do it all over again." He took a step. "Deals like that can't be broken." Anna's grip on her sword tightened.

"Even if these are just games you aren't being fair, Dracula!" she snapped. "Because no matter what you will eventually catch me! You're cheating!" The Count rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect, Princess?" he said. "Since when have my kind played fair in games like this?" Anna sneered.

"To you, Count, 'fair' means that YOU win and I get captured!" she said. Dracula laughed.

"What a smart girl you are," he said taking two more steps. His heart was pressed against her sword's tip. "Go ahead and stab me. It won't do you much good but it's worth a try."Anna did just that. The sword went right through Dracula's chest and stuck out of his back. But as she expected he didn't die. He pulled it out of himself and tossed it away. The Count's smile grew larger.

"Funny that you did that," he said. "Because now you have no weapon." Anna raised her fist and punched Dracula in the chest. He gave her a look and grabbed her wrist. "What's this? Still trying to put up a fight?" He shook his head. "You're such a naughty girl." The gypsy princess sneered.

"Who are you to treat me like a child?" she said coldly. Dracula smiled.

"You belong to me, Anna," he said. "So I can treat you how I want." He released her wrist. "Go ahead and run. I'll catch you in three seconds." His eyes glowed with excitement. "And this time you won't be able to stab me and get away!" Anna shook her head harshly in fright and denial. She couldn't let him do this.

"No," she whispered. "You can't capture me! I won't let you!"

She bolted into another run. This time when the claws closed in on her shoulders she couldn't pull out a knife and stab Dracula's foot. This time he'd finally captured her. The first battle had been won.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This couldn´t be true. It simply couldn´t! Anna had shown so much strength and still he captured her. She tried everything: kicking, beating, screaming. But she couldn´t escape Dracula. Anna watched the icy palace get closer and closer and then... he dropped her.

She didn´t fall from a big high but it still hurt because she landed right on frozen lake. "Ouch", she muttured.

"You should be happy that the ice didn´t break!", Dracula called from a safe place.

Slowly Anna got to her feet just to land on her butt again. The vampire smirked. "You did that on purpose, didn´t you?" She decided to crawl over the ice. Anna would never give him the pleasure of another fall.

Suddenly she was pulled on her feet by magic. But that wasn´t enough. It seemed as if an invincible rope pulled her foward. She tripped and fell.

Dracula broke into hysterical laughter. Anna hadn´t even expected that he could lose control over himself that much.

With a loud cracking sound the thin ice under the princess´ body broke and she fell in the cold water. Anna´s body felt as if a thousand nails pierced her skin. She tried to get out as she moved her legs violently. But the ice broke again and again. Slowly she felt herself get numb.

Her arms felt unable to move. "Grab my arm!" Anna didn´t know who was speaking anymore. She reached up to get hold of the arm and was pulled outside.

Like a baby Dracula held her close to his body and wrapped his cloak around her.

Anna´s body was shaking heavily from the cold and each breath seemed to tear her lungs.

"I´m sorry", she heard a voice whisper before she closed her eyes. But somebody rocked her. "Stay awake now!" Yet she couldn´t. Her eyes felt heavier than ever. She closed them again and let sleep consume her.

"NO! You mustn´t fall asleep! Please!"

The voice Anna heard sounded like miles away. She wasn´t able to response but something inside her screamed: _Open your eyes! Open your eyes!_

Her eyes shot open all of sudden. A feeling of pain went right through her. Her body was getting "alive" again. She whimpered silently. Anna could feel two strong arms holding her tightly. "There, there, everything´s alright." Softly Dracula rocked her back and fourth, whispering silent words in her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna laid there in Dracula's arms awake or asleep, she couldn't tell which was a dream or which was real. The Count's warmth didn't seem real. How could HE be so gentle, and so…warm? He smiled at her sadly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said. "I was being a little too silly with you, Anna."The gypsy girl hardly noticed. She pressed her body closer to his as though she wanted to soak up his warmth like a sponge. Dracula let her, now that she was healed it would be safe for her to sleep, which she did. For hours on end Anna slept. The Count didn't pay attention to the time. The only thing he could focus his attention on was how soft Anna's hair felt on his skin.

At long last the gypsy girl opened her eyes. She looked up at Dracula with a look of confusion. He smiled kindly at her, she just stared. Finally she scowled at him.

"You nearly killed me," she said.

"It was an accident," insisted Dracula.

"If you bit me because you were thirsty would THAT be an accident, Count?" Anna snapped. "Because of your silliness I almost died! I HATE YOU!" Anna punched him in the heart and jumped out of his arms.

She ran as fast as she could through the castle trying to find a way out. He said she'd be given chances to escape didn't he? Anna ran for what seemed like hours before coming across a large room that looked almost covered with ice. At the very center was something long and black. Her blood ran cold when she realized what it was: Dracula's coffin.

"And what do you think you're doing in here, Anna?" Dracula whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I thought you were trying to escape, not find a place to sleep." Anna sneered at his bad joke and struggled against his grip.

"Release me at once!" she cried. "You have no right to do this to me!" Dracula shook his head as he spun her around, still gripping her wrist.

"On the contrary, my dear," he said. "Part of our game is that you will be my prisoner for two days. I am allowed to do with you as I wish." His eyes traveled up her body. Anna's face paled.

"No!" she cried. "Not that! Please!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"NOOO!", Anna screamed with everything she had and stormed out. As fast as her feet were carrying her she raced down the corridors and to the main entrance. Anna pulled tried helplessly to open the giant door but it was locked.

She ignored the fact that Dracula could have been after her and kept running through the castle. She had to hide somewhere. But where?

Anna turned around several corners to find a great hall at last. Taking slow steps backwarts she looked around and checked if the vampire could jump out.

After her tenth step her back collided with something wet and cold. Anna spun around quickly to face a broken sack of Dracula´s children. She cried out of fear and disgust and stormed through the hall.

Finally she found a dark corner to hide in. Her chest was rising and falling faster by the second as she saw a big shadow on the wall. She knew who it was. Careful not to make the quietest sound she pressed herself further against the cold stone wall.

Dracula had landed on the floor in his human form before he scanned the place for a heartbeat.

"Don´t find me. Please, don´t find me", Anna whispered in a shaking voice.

Tears of fear welled up in her eyes. She sank down the wall and hugged her knees. The last time she had done that was when her mother hadn´t returned home. And that was years ago.

Dracula of course had already heard her and walked slowly towards the place where Anna was. He could hear her sob and whimper from the distance. He paused in his step. All of sudden a feeling of guilt seemed to overwhelm him. The next step he took made a clicking sound on the floor.

Anna got up and was now pressed against the wall once more. She inhaled sharply and collected all her braveness.

With her sleeve she wiped away her tears and stepped out of the corner. She wanted to let her voice sound steady and calm. Yet she failed.

"What do you want?", her voice barely a whisper. Her brown eyes were widened in fear and staring in Dracula´s dark ones. "Go away or do with me what you want but please stop toying with me. I... I just c-can´t take... it", her voice tralied off.

She backed away from him while walking backwards. "Anna, I..."

"SHUT UP!", she interrupted him and turned on her heal to run away from him again. Dracula appeared in front of her that she walked right into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Get off of me!" Anna snapped as she shoved Dracula away. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh, Anna," he sighed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you? One minute you cry like a child making me pity you, next minute you're fighting me and being rude. That's hardly good for a descent conversation."

"What do you expect, Count?" she snapped. "You've been chasing me around and nearly raping me so I think I have a right to be angry!" Dracula rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to rape you," he said. "I was just scaring you. Fear often tastes better than….pleasure." Anna rolled her eyes in reply.

"It's hard to believe that those words are coming out of YOUR mouth!" she said. Dracula smiled as he reached out and brushed her hair away from her throat.

"Unless you'd rather we-"

"No!" snapped Anna. "I'm not a sick person like you!" Dracula clicked his tongue.

"Stressed from our games already are you, Anna?" he asked. "Then it looks like I'll have to do a different one. This one instead of requiring skills in your strength will require skills of the mind."

"What do you mean?" asked Anna, not quite understanding what he said.   
Dracula's eyes gleamed.

"It means that I'm going to put you to sleep and I'll be in a dream that you will have," he said. "You could call it a game dream I suppose." Anna took a step back but found herself trapped in Dracula's gaze. His eyes began to glow hypnotically, commanding her to sleep. "Sleep now and let the games begin again." Anna fell asleep in Dracula's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In her dream Anna was on a green meadow with many colourful flowers. And much to her DISliking she was wearing a long white dress. And she loathed dresses! She looked around the place where she was standing, trying to remember what she was doing there.

"You look very lovely, today", she heard Dracula´s voice dangerously close by. She turned her head to the direction she had heard it to find nothing but air.

Then she wondered why he could be with her when the sun was shining. _That´s odd_, Anna thought.

But maybe the sun was the only chance for her to win the game. Of course! He would never play a game where it was more than sure that he was the one to win. Yet she didn´t know how Dracula could beat her in this silly game.

Suddenly dark clouds covered the sun and blocked the sunlight from reaching the ground. And after that, Anna was face to face with the count.

"I see you already know what your only hope is...", he said and started circling her. He knew that she hated this. But it was part of his plan. Dracula continued: "The rules are: When I´m able to hide from _you_ for half an hour I have won. But if you are able to grab and push me into sunlight before the time runs out you´re the winner. Is there something unclear?"

Anna grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from circling her. "And when I lose?"

Dracula smiled his evil smirk. "If you lose I will tie you up so that you can´t escape me anymore for two days. If I lose,... well, then I´m dead."

He disappeared before her very eyes. Now Anna couldn´t see him anymore, but hear.

"I almost forgot to tell you that I also win when you step into this circle of sunlight", she heard him say and small place appeared on the ground, which was floated with sunlight.

Anna stamped her foot in anger. _And how shall I find him when he´s flying around the whole time and I don´t hear him?_, she thought. But just to get the answer of his in her mind: I won´t leave the ground. And I´ll tell you where I am. You just have to be quick enough.´

"How kind of you!", she spat sarcastically. Behind you!´, she heard his voice in her head. She spun around... just to reach into nothing.

On your left!´ Anna stretched her arm into this direction. Again nothing.

Behind you!´ Nothing.

On your right´ Nothing.

On your left´ Again nothing. Fifteen minutes had passed before Anna came the idea to be prepared that he would appear behind him. She spun around and before he could say something she had him by his collar, pulling him towards the circle of light. She wanted nothing more but to throw him right in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anna's grip on his collar tightened. This was it. She'd gotten a second chance to kill Dracula. This time, since the opportunity was in hand, she would not throw it away. With out hesitation she shoved him into the sun light.

"A little bright and a little hot but not bad for a dream sun," said Dracula as he dusted himself off. Anna's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What?" she cried. "But you said that the sunlight would KILL you! You're supposed to be dead!" Dracula laughed richly as he bowed before Anna.

"Forgive me, my dear, but I lied," he said. "I am immune to all the weaknesses my kind have, with the exception of a werewolf. And if I recall correctly the sun has nothing to do with werewolves. So as you can see: I'm just fine." Anna could feel herself boiling with anger. It wasn't fair! She'd finally beaten him at one of his ridiculous games and she STILL couldn't kill him!

"You're the most unfair person I know, Count!" Anna hissed. "I hate these stupid games!" Dracula merely yawned to emphasize his boredom with her words. "So you've said a million times before, Anna," he said. "Since you're still asleep there's time for one more game before I wake you up." He smiled showing off his fangs. Anna took a step back.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Simple," said Dracula. "This game will not require much skill, just speed. I'll chase you and you'll try to avoid getting caught."

Before Anna could ask what the Count was talking about he'd turned himself into a huge black panther. The frightened gypsy girl turned and ran. She noticed at once that she was running on all fours. 'How fitting,' she thought. 'He's turned me into a bobcat!'

Anna ran as fast as she could through the trees trying to find a hiding place. But panthers, being that they were bigger cats than bobcats, were also faster on their feet. Almost at once the panther that was Dracula jumped out. He would have pounced on her if she hadn't had enough sense to get out of the way and scratch him in the back. Dracula growled at her angrily.

"What's wrong with defending myself?" Anna shouted as she continued running.

"Nothing!" Dracula shouted back as he chased her. "That just hurt more than I thought it would!"Anna jumped against the trunk of a tree and scampered up. Once she was up high she gave a sigh of relief and stuck out her tongue when Dracula came into view. The panther growled at her insult.

"Beat that, Dracula!" Anna called out. "Panthers don't climb trees!" The panther gave a snort.

"Want to bet?" he asked.

Taking a few steps back Dracula took a flying leap and landed up against the trunk of the tree. He used his claws to help himself climb up. Anna at once began to climb higher, not wanting to get caught.

Just when she was about to reach the top something sharp grabbed a hold of her tail. Anna looked down to see Dracula holding her tail with his teeth. He yanked back his head causing her to lose her grip on the tree and fall. Before she could hit the ground Dracula grabbed her with his teeth by the scruff of her neck. The bobcat yowled in pain as he held her like that in his mouth all the way down.

When they reached the ground the panther opened his mouth and released Anna. She hissed in pain as she felt some of her blood ooze out of the tiny wounds and wet her fur.

"That hurt," she hissed as she tried to ignore the burning pain. "Next time be more careful!"

"I'll heal you," Dracula replied. "Lie on your stomach."

Anna laid herself on the ground flat on her belly in a cat fashion. Dracula sat down behind her and began licking at the wounds. Anna didn't know if he was drinking her blood or trying to stop her from bleeding. After a while she relaxed as the pain went away. At long last Dracula stopped licking and stood up.

"Enough of these dream games," he said. "Wake up, Anna."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anna opened her eyes to find herself alone in her room. She felt exhaused but couldn´t imagine why. She couldn´t even remember having a dream, just blackness. Her hand went up to her head as she moaned in pain. But where was that headache from?

Her hand wandered down to her neck. The skin there felt rough to her soft hand. She could feel bitemarks. Immediately Anna jumped off her bed and stormed to her mirror. Yet she looked as ever: no marks, no bruises... just her eyelids seemed heavy enough to close again. She had to find Dracula and confront him about that.

Suddenly an ice-cold hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"Did I scare you, dearest Anna? Do I have to remind you that you can´t see me in mirrors?", Dracula teased. She glared at him with pure hate in her eyes.

But he just began to circle her. The gypsy princess could feel him undressing her with his gaze.

Anna punched him hard on the shoulder, which made him take a few steps away from her. "You know that I hate that", she hissed dangerously. Dracula grabbed her chin and pulled her towards his face rather forcefully. He smashed his lips on hers and pulled them in a fiery kiss.

She pretended to enjoy it at first but just waited for the right moment. Then Anna bit hard into his lower lip, almost tearing at it.

Before she could pull away he sank his fangs into her tongue, causing her blood to fill his mouth. The two of them kept playing this bloody game for minutes until Anna felt like she had to throw up every second.

As they parted she covered her mouth immediately. The taste of blood made her sick.

Dracula had healed his wounds already before he walked up to her, pulling her close once more. The soft flesh of her lips hurt terribly as his lips collided with hers.

Only this time the kiss was softer then the past. And with that he also made her mouth stop bleeding. As soon as he was done she pushed him away again.

"How dare you kiss me?", Anna demanded to know. "You put me under your spell and then almost ATE me!" Dracula chuckled at that. "First of all I didn´t put you under any spell. It was you who couldn´t leave it with a simple kiss. But I must confess that I´m quite impressed that you love it bloody. Just like me."

"You unimaginable bastard!", she shouted. He was about to leave as she also added: "And I didn´t like it! It was simply disgusting!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In a split second Anna was pinned to the wall with Dracula's hand wrapped around her throat and his body crushing hers. She gasped for breath as he glared at her.

"Disgusting did you say, my dear?" he whispered dangerously. "No one insults me like that! Not even you! I'll show you disgusting!"

With out warning he thrust her hair aside and bit at her throat. Anna gasped, expecting him to turn her. He bit her, but not with his fangs. His normal human teeth bit at her veins. She could feel hickeys growing where his teeth bit. It hurt so badly that she moaned. His bites grew gentler and gentler until Anna found them to be almost pleasurable. By then they had sunk to the floor. Dracula's body was firmly on top of hers. She could feel him in between her legs, around her stomach, and on her chest. He was all over her.

"Are you hurt, Anna?" he whispered. She shook her head. "Good."

Once more he went for her lips. Anna found herself kissing him harder. He pushed harder and harder until Anna felt her body almost swimming with pleasure. 'Wait a minute!' she thought. 'What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this! I have to stay a virgin!' With a gasp and a punch in the chest Anna got out from under Dracula and stood up. She gripped the bed post as she glared at him. He hissed at her demanding that she explained herself.

"If you DARE to try and seduce me again I'll find that weapon that you threw away and stab you with it!" she snapped. "I'm still a virgin and I intend to stay one until my wedding night! And it certainly won't be with you!" Dracula hissed one last time before making his fangs go away.

"That's what you think, Anna!" he said as he stood up and went to the door. "You won't be allowed to leave for another twenty four hours. I suggest you don't waste that time on useless escape attempts." Anna blinked in confusion. She was going to get released?

"You're letting me go tomorrow?" she asked. Dracula sighed and turned around.

"Yes, Anna," he said. "That's part of the game. I can only keep you for two days. It's been one day already. I'll let you have the second day to rest. If you try to escape before the time's up… let's just say I have ways of dealing with that." Dracula walked away, locking the door as he did so. Anna clenched her fists.

"After what you almost got me to do I'm not taking orders from you, Count!" she whispered. "I'll try to escape as much as I jolly well please!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Now that Anna was sure she had to get out she didn´t know how. The door was locked and the window was too high in the air to jump or climb out. She ran one hand through her brown locks.

"If it´s that what you want, count...", she whispered after some time and walked over to the door.

She called his name out loud and waited for his footsteps to arrive. "What do you wish, Anna?", he asked, knowing that she wanted to escape again. Anna took a few steps back and said: "Come in. I won´t run from you."

Dracula thought about that. What she had just said could have many meanings. Slowly he unlocked the door and stepped into her room.

He found Anna lying on her bed, a seductive look on her face. She then got up and walked towards him.

Without saying anything she pressed her lips on his. Taken by surprise Dracula couldn´t help but return the kiss. It was just like they had done a couple hours ago. Anna wrapped her long legs around his waist, which made him face the wall with his back.

Their kissing continued. Her arms held onto his neck tightly, allowing no space between their bodies. Dracula ran his hands down her sides and then to her butt.

She could feel a true moan escape her lips at that. Anna pulled him even closer, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I´m sorry", she whispered. And she meant it.

"For what?", Dracula asked, panting from what they had done just seconds before. Without a hesitation she lifted her knee quickly and kicked him between his legs. She pushed him away from her and stormed out of her chamber at top speed.

Anna raced down all the stairs until she arrived at the huge main entrance. She kicked and slammed her fist on the wooden door but to no avail.

"Please, I must get out!" Panic was rising inside her as she tried to open the door over and over again. "Please! PLEASE!", she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

After a short while she heard the door click. Anna couldn´t believe her ears. The door had really opened!

She leaned against it and pushed it open. Running as fast as her feet could carry her. But Anna ran right into the village. In her great fear of getting caught again she cried: "Is anyone there? Please help me! Dracula is after me! Isn´t anyone there?"

Shortly after doing so she clutched her mouth in realization. She had told the villagers of him. And that was against their rules...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Dear me, Anna," said a voice. "You really are a blabber mouth aren't you?"

The gypsy girl turned to see Dracula standing on a wall to one of the houses casually. For some reason the patch he stood on didn't look like the village. It looked more like Castle Dracula.

"I'm sorry," she said, backing away in fear. "I didn't mean to shout that!" 'What am I saying?' she thought. 'HE should be apologizing to ME!' Dracula laughed and jumped down from the wall.

"You never left my castle, Anna," he said. "That was just an illusion. I told you that you shouldn't waste your time on trying to escape from here. But then again you are the most disobedient girl in the world so I should have expected that." The Count snapped his fingers. The illusion went away and was replaced by the entrance hall in Castle Dracula.

"You should at least give me the freedom to walk around freely, Count," said Anna. "If I don't use up my energy I get sluggish." Dracula clicked his tongue.

"No, no, sweet little Anna," he said. "If you had behaved like a good girl and stayed in your room I would have given you that privilege. But since you tried to escape, yet again, I'll just have to keep you tied up in your room until tomorrow."

In one swift motion Dracula picked Anna up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed loudly and pounded against his back as hard as she could.

"Put me down, you big lummox!" she shouted. "This is one of the worst ways to treat a lady!" Dracula laughed and slapped her in the butt.

"If you want to be treated like a lady then act like one!" he replied.

Anna struggled harder as she kept kicking, punching, and even screaming. When Dracula reached her room he threw her onto the bed. Ropes appeared out of nowhere and attached themselves to her wrists and ankles. The other ends were wrapped around the bed posts. Anna struggled, but this time when she did her skin burned from the tightness of the ropes. Dracula sighed.

"The things I do to you, Anna," he said. He bent down and kissed her, despite the look of disgust she gave him. "Sleep well!" A split second later he was gone.

Anna hardly slept at all. The position she was in was extremely uncomfortable. She kept trying to toss and turn but the ropes held her in place. By the time the sun came up her wrists were raw and bleeding. At eight o'clock exactly the ropes turned into chains that were long enough to allow her to move off of the bed, but no further than that.

Igor brought her a meal which she ate a little too quickly. All day Anna stayed either on the bed or beside it. She could never remember a more boring day in her life. 'This could be a punishment,' she thought with dark humor. 'The Count could be killing me the hard way. Sooner or later I'll die of boredom.' Anna thought she was going crazy because suddenly picking her nails chewing the white bits sounded a little exciting.

By the time the sun was finally setting Anna thought she would go truly insane if someone didn't come and unchain her. At eight o'clock the door opened and in walked a very smug looking Dracula. He smiled at scowl that formed on Anna's face.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"I've never had a more boring day in my life!" she snapped. "I'll go crazy if someone doesn't unchain me! But of course you won't, Count! I know how much you love to torture me!" With a word Dracula walked over to the bed. A feeling of fright ran through the gypsy girl. But he didn't do what she thought he was going to do. He tapped at the chains, instantly they disappeared. Then he got up and walked over to door and opened it.

"Alright, Anna," he said. "You're free to go." Anna was puzzled.

"You're letting me go?" she asked. Dracula nodded.

"Two days are up, Anna," he said. "Remember? I can only keep you prisoner for two days. Now that it's been two days you can go back to your village." A flash went through his eyes. "You'll have a few days to yourself but beware. When you least expect it, I will capture you again, and then yet another game will begin."Anna walked over to the door and took three steps out before turning around to face Dracula.

"One more thing," she said. "What should I tell the villagers when they ask me what kept me away for so long?"

"They will think you were just away on a hunting trip," replied Dracula. "It's a very easy spell to do." He took her hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. "Until you become my prisoner again, Anna, I bid you a fond farewell." Feeling a little confused, the gypsy girl turned and walked out of the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anna had went back to Valerious Manor right after Dracula had let her go. After being his prisoner for two days she wanted nothing more but to sleep in her own bed. She threw her boots together with her weapons to the ground carelessly and herself on the soft bed. She couldn´t believe she was able to live in peace for one week to relax.

But lying on her bed she started thinking about her past, a thing she hadn´t done in weeks. Her memories were full of Van Helsing and their first and last kiss.

Yet also about Dracula who had the fault of him being dead in the first place. Now Anna had become what she had wanted to avoid: his little plaything.

She was just an object for him to toy with or cast a spell on her. And she hated this vampire. _But he´s handsome_, a voice in her mind always told her when she was thinking about him.

"A pity that it´s true", she whispered to herself and fell into a deep slumber.

----------------------------------------------------

Dracula smiled to himself. _So she finally admids it_, were his thoughts as he watched the gypsy princess in her sleep. Anna turned shifted on her bed. _The poor one has a nightmare. Time to join her dreams..._

Anna walked through her village and right towards an old tree. Her eyes were widened in joy and she smiled from one ear to the other. She saw her Van Helsing sitting in the tree. Though she had no idea why he would do so it just was. Carefully she climbed up to him and sat down on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck they kissed deeply.

All of sudden he pulled away and made her look into his eyes. "Missed me?", he asked. She nodded in excitement as she looked deep into his eyes.

But these eyes were not brown as she knew it from Van Helsing. They were a beautiful dark blue and she couldn´t help but to keep on staring into those oceans.

"I know you love my presence but that much..." Anna suddenly realized who the person in the tree was. It was noone other than Dracula.

Quickly she backed away. Losing her balance she fell out of the tree, landing on her back. A sharp pain shot through her body but she ignored it. At least she tried to. She wanted to stand up and fight that monster but to no avail.

Anna decided to crawl over the ground, panic rising inside her immediately. She looked over her left shoulder to see Dracula shifting. But not into his bat form.

He transformed into a black wolf and walked towards his victim in dangerous steps. As he was was close enough he clawed at Anna´s legs. With an almost unbearable pain he dug his claws into her soft flesh.

The princess cried out in pain as she collapsed completely to the floor. Before she could get away she was also turned into brown wolf.

Wolf-Dracula then let go of her and took a few steps backwards. Anna´s pain slowly decreased as she got up to her now four legs.

She growled dangerously at the the other wolf before jumping onto him. The two wolves began to bite and scratch each other. At first Anna was on top of him and clawed at his face without mercy. Then Dracula rolled her over, biting into her shoulder. The black wolf jumped off of her and sank his fangs into the still fresh wound once more.

With that he lifted her up and threw her against the tree he had just sat on.

Anna realized that she was about to lose this game. She was lying on the ground as Dracula turned back into his human form.

He felt pity as he looked at the sight in front of him: Anna didn´t look like a strong wolf at all but like a lost puppy.

In her eyes was a pleading look to stop what he was doing. She wasn´t able to hide her pain anymore. He finally made her become human again. The wounds and pain had gone with her fur and tail but not her fear. "I-I thought you were Van Helsing...", she stammered in fright.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You were supposed too," said Dracula. "How else was I supposed to get you to kiss me again?" Anna jumped up and glared at the Count.

"I thought you would leave me alone!" she snapped. "I thought you said you would leave me be until the next time you wanted to try and kidnap me!" Dracula rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know I said that, my dear," he said. "But I don't believe I ever said anything about leaving you alone in your dreams."

Anna didn't know whether to shout at him angrily or burst into tears. Even in sleep she wouldn't be free of his merciless games. If he was bored enough he would do a dream like this on her every night. She trembled at the memory of thinking that she had at last seen her Van Helsing again when it was just a trick.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she whispered. "I'm your stupid plaything, I played all your games and was always either almost killed or eaten, or beaten to a pulp, and yet that still doesn't seem to be enough! You have to haunt me in my dreams and turn me into a werewolf when I'm at home. Couldn't you for once in your life think of someone besides yourself and just leave me alone?"

Dracula was quite impressed with how boldly Anna had shouted at him. Not even his late brides had been so bold when they were angry. It made him respect her a little. He remembered the look of pain in her eyes and couldn't help but gain some feelings of regret. The Count sighed as he made his choice. She's suffered enough, for the moment anyways. He took the gypsy princess by the hand and kissed it.

"Very well, Anna," he said. "I will leave you alone until our next game time. But you'd better enjoy your alone time while you can, because as nice as it might seem it won't last that long."

With a wave of his hand the spell broke and Dracula left her dreams, replacing them with more peaceful ones. The Count flew back to his castle, trying to think if there was a game he could play with her that might bring out more of her feelings towards him.

Anna was more than happy to be able to sleep again, and to be around people who didn't want to torture her again. The people never asked her where she had been, true to his word Dracula had made them think that she'd only been on a hunting trip. The princess was so happy to be at home again and to be free that she forgot all about the short amount of time she would have with her freedom.

Saturday was a winter masquerade. The whole village was decorated with paper snow flakes, and ice crystals. The masquerade wasn't as classy and fancy as the ones that Dracula held at Vilkova palace but it was still wonderful. Anna danced in a beautiful light blue dress with a white mask covering her face.

She was having such a good time that she didn't seem the figure completely in black sneaking behind her. When Anna was close enough the figure reached out and wrapped one hand round her mouth and the other around her shoulder. She was pulled back into the shadows where no one could see them.

"Had a pleasant week, my pet?" the person whispered. "Because it's time again." Anna's heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. The person holding her was Dracula.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dracula hadn´t taken his hand back from her mouth yet as Anna felt the need to bite his thumb. Quickly he let go of her, taking two safe steps back. Shaking a finger at her he spoke to her like to a child: "Tsk, tsk, naughty little girl. Anna, dearest, have you never learned that it´s very rude to do such a thing?"

Anna slapped his hand away from her, spitting back: "Don´t try to lecture me, Dracula! What do you want?"

She eyed the dark blue mask that hided the half of his face suspicously. "Well, how do I look to you? I decided to join this little village ball. I can assure you they won´t recognize me", he then paused for a moment.

He enjoyed the unbelieving look on her face for a few seconds before continuing: "The next is a dancing test. I hope you are patient."

Anna looked like ready to explode. She could remember the Masquerade Ball in Vilcova palace all to well. The image of herself in the mirror as the only person with a reflection haunted her thoughts since the very moment it happened.

Dracula bowed deeply in front of her before holding his hand out to her. "Will you give me the honour of this dance?"

The gypsy princess rolled her eyes at his exaggerated behaviour and put her hand into his. "I think I have no choice?"

They walked out of the hidden place, her hand still in his. Anna was surprised that nobody noticed the stranger at her side. Maybe she had to believe Dracula this one only time. "How right you are, darling", he answered her question. At him calling her "darling" she glared into his dark eyes with a look that said everything to that.

A slow waltz was played at first. Dracula, acting like a gentleman put an arm around her waist while the other still held her (not gloved) hand.

His hand wasn´t that cold as she had kept it in her memory. In her mind she confessed the warm shivers it sent through her body.

The vampire, of course read her mind and smiled at what he sensed.

Their dancing wasn´t half as forced as it had been on the last ball. Still Anna didn´t know what he had meant with the mentioned patience. She could enjoy the waltz a little yet she wanted to stop again. But her legs just wouldn´t.

As the song ended Anna wanted to break free from his gentle but firm grip only to find it impossible.

"You see, Anna. Once again you´re a puppet on my string." Dracula leaned closer that his lips brushed against her ear. She could also feel his two strands of hair on her neck. "Dance, my angel", he whispered. With this he let go of her. But Anna´s eyes kept being locked on his as she walked back to him into his arms.

Just as soon as she couldn´t escape anymore he let his spell fall from her and a faster song began to play.

"You stupid...", Anna wanted to say as Dracula continued the sentence for her: "... bastard? Monster? There´s almost nothing you haven´t called me yet."

He smiled at the anger that built up inside her. She didn´t even know what kind of dance it was but with Dracula leading her she knew every step.

Within less than a second he lifted her up so that her legs were high in the air and twirled her around. Anna let out a cry of surprise. But he just let her down again and continued dancing as if nothing had happened. The princess was still shocked about what he had done but it somehow made her smile.

Far almost at the end of the song he did so again and this time Anna was prepared for it. She was lifted up even higher and laughed heartily as her feet touched the ground again. Everything seemed to stand still as she looked directly into his eyes.

Noone of them dared to say something until Anna ripped the mask from her face and did the same to Dracula´s.

Once more she smiled softly before they started dancing again. And it was no longer a fight...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Is that the best you can do, Dracula?" Anna hissed. She shook her head and sighed. "Pathetic. If you want to do better you'll have to catch me!"

Not waiting for a reply Anna jumped into the crowd. All the dancers spun around on the floor changing partners every now and then. Anna was amazed at how well Dracula was hiding himself. He danced with a few other women but none of them recognized him. 'Him and his spells,' she thought with a slight snort.

She spun around and changed partners every few seconds. Anna could always see Dracula at the corner of her eye. With each step and twirl he came a little closer. She was about to jump away when his strong arms grabbed her and held tightly.

"Do better than that you said," he whispered. "Is that better, Princess?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"If you want to call it better, I suppose you could," she whispered back. She felt his grip on her hip suddenly tighten.

"The game isn't over yet, little Princess," Dracula hissed.

Anna's face turned white. It had been a week. She'd nearly forgotten all about the horrible 'games' they'd 'played' last time he had held her prisoner. Was it time for it all to happen again?

"Yes, it is," Dracula said before she could ask. "But before we leave I think I am entitled to humiliate you just a little."

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

"The people will see me," explained Dracula. "But they will not know who I am. My spell has kept the memory of my face from their minds. And because they will not know it is me, they will not try to save you." Anna's heart pounded. Did he intend to publicly bite her? Would the people watch her die the most horrible death?

Dracula knew what she was thinking and spun her around to face him. He reached up and stroked her cheek. She shivered at his touch. It was cold and comforting all at once. He cupped her face and brought it over to his. Instead of feeling his fangs she felt his lips. Unaware of her actions Anna kissed back. She could feel the eyes of all her people on her. Due to the spell they didn't know it was Dracula, so they clapped and cheered at the sight of the kiss.

When they pulled away an evil smile spread across Dracula's face. Anna's brief enjoyment of the kiss was gone and replaced by fear. She tried to back away but the Count held her tightly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Drive these people away so that we can be alone," he whispered.

Dracula snapped his fingers. A howl in the distance made all the people stop dancing. Five werewolves burst through the woods. The people screamed and started running in different directions. Anna tried to get away so that she could help them but Dracula wouldn't let her.

"Stop this!" she said. "They'll be killed!" Dracula shook his head.

"No they won't," he said. "The werewolves are only chasing the people. And now that they are gone it's time to go." Dracula wrapped his arm all the way around her waist and shifted before taking flight.

"Another two days of fun has pounced on me and kidnapped me," Anna whispered to herself sarcastically. "I hate this, Dracula." The Count smiled down at his beautiful prisoner.

"That's the point, my dear," he said. "That's why I do it."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Anna struggled desperately to make Dracula drop her. She wouldn´t care about hitting the ground she just wanted to be free. The last week had been so wonderful. Even the Masquerade ball was enjoyable for her. Dancing with Dracula had been quite fun but now she wanted to escape this monster again.

Her dress made it difficult to move much but she didn´t want to give up.

"Even if your stubborn mind tells you otherwise I would just accept it if I were you", Dracula commended with his famous smirk placed on his face.

The princess tried to punch his face but he only caught her fist with one hand while his other stayed around her waist to protect her from falling. Anna tried to use her free hand to hit him but with a _little_ spell he manipulated her arm so that she found it punching her own nose.

Dracula chuckled. His prisoner was only getting more enraged because of that. After three more tries that only lead to a bleeding nose of her own she gave up.

As she looked down she saw they were almost back at his castle. Rolling her eyes in frustration Anna let him place her back on the ground.

She ripped a light blue piece of fabric out of her gown and pressed it against her nose.

The vampire stepped closer to her, pulling the now blood stained fabric out of her hand and threw it aside. He than wrapped a strong arm around her back and pulled her close. With a powerful kiss that travelled up to her nose after a few seconds he healed the broken nose.

"So you tried to do right the thing you did to yourself? Dearest Anna, you should know better by now it´s impossible to trick me", Dracula paused for a moment and watched Anna´s face get red from anger.

Then he continued, chuckling: "I know that you enjoyed the kiss and that the bleeding nose was worth it. But let me give you another chance..."

With a clap of his hands large mirrors appeared out of nowhere. Anna couldn´t hide a gasp as she noticed Dracula´s reflection in all of the reflecting glasses, which had her circled now.

"What is that? You´re not to have a reflection!", she exclaimed, obviously feeling hopeless.

Dracula went to explain: "Correct, my love. I´m not to have A reflection but you see I´m to have MANY... Sorry, but I couldn´t resist this play of words." Anna rolled her eyes. "How amusing you´re today, Count!", she spat. Each word dribbing with sarcasm.

"I know", he replied. "Actually this is only an illusion. If you still want to punch me you only have to find the right mirror. I think out of this... twenty ones it shouldn´t be so difficult." Anna looked around, trying to make out the direction his voice was coming from but to no avail. It seemed to come from everywhere.

Finally she noticed that each Dracula looked different, if only by a strand of hair or something barely noticable.

Reading her mind, his voice spoke once more: "Very impressive. Show how well you know me and I´ll give you my permission to let me pay for anything you want."

She smiled at that. But it was a devilish one. Turning her gaze towards the first mirror she eyed the Dracula in it closely. It didn´t take her long to notice the green eyes. With her dancing shoes she kicked the the glass and shattered it. One done, nineteen to go.

So she continued with her examination. Some Draculas had the wrong length of hair, sometimes something with earrings was wrong or with his clothes.

After several minutes only three mirrors remained. Anna stepped closer to one of them and looked at it suspicously. The face was different, but what?

She placed her hands on her hips and stood now on her toes. And then it came to her: one of his eyebrows was smaller than the other. With another kick one more mirror was shattered into pieces.

Dracula watched her eying the last mirrors. He started to wonder why she knew everything about his looks and why she would notice a single hair in the wrong place. After some time she went to kick the last wrong mirror. He adored her strenth and braveness. Anna stepped through the last mirror and found herself in a garden. At least she expected it to be a garden. So much green and light was unusual for everything around Dracula´s fortress.

Anna realesed a cry of anger as she noticed what it really was: a maze!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dracula's mocking laughter echoed along with Anna's raging scream. It was so much fun to make her angry; it made her look all the more beautiful. He stepped from the shadows and grinned at her, she raised her fist ready to punch him but he caught it and clicked his tongue at her.

"Such childish behavior, my princess," he said. "It really lowers your reputation." Anna glared at him as she yanked her fist out of his grasp.

"You said I could punch you again once I got through those mirrors," she said. "Obviously you didn't mean it." Dracula laughed and shook his head.

"I thought you knew I was a liar," he said.

"Oh I knew," she said. "I just ignored it." A sly smile spread across the Count's lips. Her comment had given him an idea.

"That's not a very wise decision, Princess," he said. "Because if I lie you won't know if you'll be in danger or out of danger with me." Anna took a step back.

"What do you mean, Dracula?" she asked.

"It will be up to you to tell whether I'm telling the truth or not when I speak," replied Dracula. "If you walk through this maze and defeat it then you will be free to roam around the castle, but not escape it. Am I being truthful, or lying?" Anna was about to reply but he continued. "Here's another one. As you go through the maze you will encounter a number of creatures. Some may harm you; others may point out which way to go. Is that true, or another lie?" Before Anna could reply Dracula disappeared.

'If I were you I would run before my werewolf eats you,' he said in her head. 'That is NOT a lie!'

Deciding it was safe to take his advice on that Anna headed into the maze. She kept hearing footsteps ahead of her and behind her. Dracula certainly hadn't been lying when he said that she would encounter creatures. But she decided it would be best if she didn't meet up with any of them, good or harmful.

Something large and furry jumped onto her back. Anna yelped and pulled it off. It was a creature that looked like a cross between a bat and a squirrel. When it spoke its voice was deep and threatening.

"It's been too long since I last ate," it said. "Give me your flesh so that I will not die! GIVE IT TO ME!"

The creature jumped up ready to take Anna's head off but she ran as fast as her legs could take her. 'Just my luck to not have a weapon!' she thought. The creature leaped into the air with its fangs aimed at her head when a dog that wasn't a werewolf but was far bigger than Anna herself leaped up and swallowed the creature whole.

"Go that way, Mistress," it said. "None of his kind will follow you there."

Anna ran in the direction the creature suggested. There she ran into a large alligator that nearly took off her leg, but was so slow that all she had to do was jump over it and it was no longer a threat. At a fork in the garden a barn owl hooted to her not to go that way unless she wanted to be a lion's supper. After just barely escaping getting carried off by a giant hawk she stumbled and fell against one of the bushes. She used that opportunity to take a quick rest.

While she rested Dracula's laughing voice echoed through her mind. 'Tired already, Anna?' he asked. 'You've only been running around for forty five minutes.' Anna would have tried to punch him again if he'd been right in front of her.

"I'm in less danger running from YOU inside your castle!" she snapped. "Everywhere I run there's something that wants to eat me! This is madness!" Dracula laughed.

"No," he said. "This is a game. And just for fun here's one last lie or truth. If you get up and turn left you'll be out of the maze. If I'm telling the truth then this game will be over. If not, then something will be ready to eat you again. Will you trust me or take more chances in my maze?"

Anna thought it over. With the creatures she'd been running into she was more than ready to take her chances with Dracula instead. He wouldn't try to eat her or feed off of her, at least she hoped not.

With out a word she got up and went left. Her heart pounded in fear. She would either win the game or walk right into her death. She almost hoped that if there was a creature waiting for her that Dracula would swoop down and stop it. But the odds of that happening were pretty slim. She took a deep breath and turned a corner. Her heart jumped into her throat.

Anna had found the end of the maze, but no monster waited for her. Well, no monster that would eat her. Dracula stood there grinning at her in a way that displayed his fangs.

"Well done, my princess," he said with a bow. "Welcome back to being my beautiful prisoner."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I´m not going anywhere!", Anna shouted at him. Then she did something he had never expected. Something she hadn´t even expected herself. She turned on her heel and stormed back into the maze. As fast as her feet could carry her she turned around corners and tried to remember the way she had gone last. The last thing she wanted to happen was to meet up with these terrible creatures again.

Suddenly she bumped into somthing. Stumbling backwards she landed on her butt. "You can´t escape me, dearest. Now you should be a good girl and come with me", Dracula´s voice came from above her.

Anna tried to crawl backwards but within moments he had bent down and grabbed her ankle. Rolling over on her stomach she struggled to get free. To no avail.

"Let me go, you beast! I won´t be your prisoner! Get off of me!", she kept screaming and tried to punch him again. And finally she was able to. Her fist landed right on his left cheek. Immediately he let go of Anna, in surprise and shock of what she had just done.

She used her chance to get to her feet and stormed off into the maze. On top of that in a direction she didn´t know.

A quiet growl could be heard from behind her. Expecting the noise to come from Dracula she kept running, farther and farther into unknown edges.

After almost half an hour she felt safe. Once again she had landed in a one way corridor made of plants. Exhaused from this stupid game Anna sank to the floor, trying to regain her strength. Sweat ran down her forehead and the bushes had torn her dress as well as her skin.

She didn´t care if Dracula was able to catch her now or not. When she could just have the chance to sit for a while.

It took her long to realize that something serious might have happened. _Who cares?_, she asked herself. It was his fault that her beloved Van Helsing was dead and that she was his toy now. But better a toy than a slave. Slowly Anna got up from the floor and took a few steps towards the end of the maze. It was near.

Her thoughts raced while she walked not fast. It couldn´t be that easy to get away from a vampire, could it?

The end of the maze was now only a few feet away. She could already see it. Nothing would be easier then going back to her village now. But there was something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

It seemed as if a faint voice was calling for her in her mind. Anna tried to ignore it at first but it got louder by the second. By then she had reached the end. Yet the calling didn´t cease. It got only louder.

And it really sounded as if someone was calling for help. Of course nobody could do that through somebody´s mind. Except of Dracula.

"This can´t be true!", she cried, annoyed from things depending on every step she made. Without hesitating any longer she turned around and ran back.

Turning around corner after corner she didn´t even know where she was going. Anna just followed the call, which got louder the farther she moved into the maze. Her head seemed to burst as she reached the other end. She turned around one last corner. A scream escaped her lips at the sight before her.

Dracula lay there with a huge bite wound on the side of his neck. Dark blood oozed out and had already created a pool under him. So the growl so many minutes ago had been a werewolf and not him


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Greetings, my lady," the werewolf said with a bow. "I have seen the master putting spells in your mind but I have never had the pleasure of speaking to you."

"Who are you?" Anna whispered as she backed away. "And what have you done with Dracula?" The werewolf smiled and licked his lips.

"Miguel is my name," he said. "I am Dracula's werewolf servant. He asked me to lure you back to him. Apparently it worked. But since he is temporarily out of order I don't think it will hurt to eat you."

Anna turned around and ran back to the end of the maze. 'Just my luck to find Dracula hurt and then get eaten by a werewolf!' she thought miserably. Miguel jumped in front of the frightened princess.

"Oh please don't run away," he said. "Fast food makes my stomach hurt."

Anna kicked Miguel in the shin and ran on. It wasn't long before the gypsy girl was trapped. She pressed herself against the wall half hoping that the werewolf wouldn't see her, but in her whitish blue dress she was easy to spot, even in the darkest night. Miguel smiled.

"Do not fear, my lady," he whispered. "The pain will be so horrible that you will be pleading to die." Anna's eyes were wide and frightened. She felt ready to just beg for a quick death, but she didn't have too.

To the gypsy girl's surprise DRACULA fly over and pounced on the werewolf. They wrestled for a bit until Dracula pinned down the great beast. There was fire in his eyes.

"I don't remember saying that you could eat her, Miguel," he hissed. "Looks like I'll have to punish you."

Anna shut her eyes, she the heard the sound of something being cut and bones being broken. She didn't dare open her eyes even when there was silence. Cold fingers ran through her hair. More cold fingers lifted her chin. Dracula gently pulled her hands away from her eyes.

"Miguel is dead, my princess," he whispered. "Do not be afraid of him anymore." Anna gave him a sharp look.

"So why shouldn't I be afraid of YOU?" cried the princess. "When I saw you on the ground like that I thought you were dead! You had me worried sick!" Dracula's eyes grew wide in amusement.

"You were WORRIED about me, Anna?" he asked. "Why pray tell would that be? The wound was fake." Anna's face turned red.

"You just scared me," she said. Dracula clicked his tongue.

"You were afraid that I was dead," he said. "That is what you thought. And it won't do you any good to tell me otherwise. It is all in your eyes."

With out warning Dracula grabbed Anna and turned her around so that her back was pressed against him. He held her tightly, making it impossible for her to struggle.

"What's this?" Anna hissed. "Another game?" Dracula brushed her hair away from her throat.

"Yes," he whispered. "But not the kind where you have to run." He brushed her hair away from her throat and caressed her neck. He inhaled the scent of her skin and sighed.

"Your heart is slowly becoming mine, Princess. Even now I can feel it beating in rebellion against me. But it is weakening, slowly, but still weakening. Eventually it will stop, and then you will have to give it to me. You are much more to me than just a plaything, Anna." The princess sighed, feeling sleepy from her adventures and from his spell that was taking over her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Anna had felt the darkness wrap around her. It seemed as if she was falling but soon caught by invisible arms. That was the moment when she awoke. She found herself on a comfortable bed. Silk sheets were under her and felt cool to her skin.

By then she realized that she couldn´t see a thing! Holding her hand in front of her eyes she tried to see it, but to no avail. This could either be a dark room or a spell.

She knew Dracula enough to know that he had obviously done something to make her blind. A warm breath on her neck made her jump. The vampire was there. Anna could feel his presence close to her. Cold hands, coming like out of nothing, caressed her bare shoulders and face.

What if this was only a lusting servant again? But that wouldn´t feel so good, would it? Anna felt the same warm shivers crawl across her back like the ones only Dracula could let her feel. Leaning into the hands´ owner she sighed in comfort. It felt so right. The hands now also travelled up and down her back and sides.

"I see you finally gave yourself to me", came his charming voice.

Anna smiled a devilish smile. "Right. I see the spell you put on me worked quite well. You know I would never do so while being aware of it."

Dracula chuckled against her soft brown curls, running a hand through them. "I highly doubt it. Don´t you think I would be the first to know when I put spells on my favorite pet?", he said and his smile grew even wider at Anna´s expression.

"You mean there´s no spell?", she asked a bit too hastily. Slowly she let herself slip out of Dracula´s embrace.

But faster than she could stop him he had put her to sleep once again. "Sweet dreams, my dear. Somebody wants to tell you something there."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Anna felt like she was floating. The place she wa in looked like heaven. At least she had alsways imagined heaven to be like that. Everything was bright and shining like sun itself. Only a small black door didn´t illuminate the huge place. And in front of the door stood Van Helsing._

_Immediately tears appeared in her eyes as she ran forward, ready to embrace him but he held up his hand to stop her._

_"Is this a trick again?", she asked quietly and carefully as if a loud noise would make him disappear once more. Gabriel shook his head slowly. A small tear slid down his cheek. "I don´t have much time. There´s so much I finally remember and the time isn´t enough for even the half of it."_

_The princess stiffled a sob and covered her mouth with one hand. Why couldn´t she just feel him in her arms? "Why did you leave me?"_

_Van Helsing replied carefully: "I know it seems unfair to you but it was my destiny to leave you right after you knew how love feels. You will understand in time. You need to know that two men loving the same woman can´t be without at least one broken heart. Now that I´m gone-"_

_"NO! This beast doesn´t love me! He can´t love me nor anyone else!", she protested. It just couldn´t be true._

_"Anna, stop denying it! Deep in your heart you already made a decision, it just didn´t go to your mind yet. He needs you. He can protect you."_

_Anna shook her head heavily. "I can take care of myself!" Gabriel just smiled softly. That was just the Anna he knew and loved._

_"Listen: It was Vladislaus who told me to go to you before there´s no return. Once we were like brothers and I know him too well to say that he doesn´t love you. I don´t want you to forget me but I want you to give your heart a chance. Just trust me in that", he explained._

_She understood at least a little what he meant. She had to be strong now._

_"I love you, Anna", he whispered and saw that she opened her mouth to tell him the same but he quickly added, "Don´t do that. It would be a lie."_

_Anna stretched out her arm and he did the same. "Goodbye, Gabriel", she said softly as their fingers touched and reality reached for her. Never she would forget this conversation and her Van Helsing. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Anna woke up with tears in her eyes. She still couldn't see but it didn't matter. The pain inside was too much for her to notice. What did Van Helsing mean? Was she just supposed to forget him and run into Dracula's embrace? Why should she just give in like what? What should she do? The confusion was gnawing at her, making the pain all the more unbearable. Her silent cries turned into sobs.

A pair of arms picked her up and cradled her against a muscled chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wept.

"Did Gabriel upset you?" Dracula whispered. Anna nodded.

"I don't understand," she replied. "I don't know if I should listen to him or continue searching. I'm lost! I don't even know who I am anymore!" The Count held her closer, giving all the comfort he could.

"Give it time, Anna," he whispered. "You will understand." Anna opened her eyes wider trying as hard as she could to see.

"Why can't I see?" she asked. "Is the room dark or did you do something to my eyes." Dracula smiled.

"It's part of the next game," he replied. His tone softened. "But it can wait if you're not ready."

"Let me rest for an hour," said Anna. "Then I'll do it." Dracula was surprised by her cooperation.

"What?" he asked. "No rebellion?" The princess shook her head.

"Rebelling didn't do me any good the other times," she said. "I always wound up playing your stupid games anyway. So why should it do any good now?" Dracula stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"If you insist, fair Anna," he whispered. "One hour. Until then you can do what you want." He placed her back on the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After Dracula had left Anna in the darkness once again he kept an open eye on the room he had taken her in. Of course only accidentally he had chosen his own room to put her in. During the hour she had wanted to rest he expected her to try another escape. But surprisingly she didn´t.

A wave of guilt rushed through his bones at the thought that she was probably crying now from the dream. But she just had to let her see Gabriel one last time.

The darkness around her was important for the next game. He smiled to himself. That would be an amusing one.

The hour seemed to last a whole day. Not the slightest sound could be heard from the inside of his room and slowly he started to worry about Anna. He materilized into his chamber and found her sleeping on his bed. How beautiful his princess looked. Nobody would expect the stregth she carried deep inside her body.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed he ran his fingers through her dark locks. He had to think about Aleera and Marishka then. Their hair felt as rough as grass compared to the silk-like locks of Anna. Still it was his advantage that he could see clearly in the darkness. And he would of course use this advantage.

As he looked down at the sleeping princess he noticed her awaking. Quickly he sat a bit further away from her.

Anna still couldn´t see a thing around her. She sat up right on the bed. Something cool, like a breeze made the skin on her neck crawl. That was right when Dracula leant forward and whispered in her ear: "It´s time."

She jumped a bit at the sudden heard voice. But somehoe she had expected him to give her no more second to rest than necessary.

It seemed to her as if her eyes were still closed, so dark it was. "What stupid game will it be this time, Dracula?" She tried to sound annoyed.

"The most entertaining we´ve ever played", the vampire chuckled. "Here are the rules: I´m going to test your senses. You can´t see and you won´t be able to touch anything." Ropes appeared in the air like magic and bound her hands together on her back.

Then he continued with his rules: "Right in front of you I will transform into several creatures and give you clues in your mind. If you guess right the game will just go on but if you guess wrong... you have to kiss me."

"What! I will never kiss you, Count! I said I would play the game but I won´t do that. If you want you can transform into a spider and crawl over me but not that!"

Anna´s protests amused him even more. "Why a spider? Are you afraid of these cute little things?"

The princess just spat back: "Spiders are not cute! But I have to say that they´re much like you: ugly, disgusting and much too hard to kill!" This comparison made Dracula burst into laughter. Wiping his eyes he replied: "I see you´re well prepared for our game. So I´ll let the fun begin!"

With that he transformed into the first creature. A quite wild one, and he made sure it was hard to guess!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In her mind Anna could see forests that were larger than any of the ones she would run through in Transylvania. She couldn't see any animals but she heard one. The gypsy princess breathed steadily. If she could see she knew she would be laughing her head off.

"You're a lion?" she asked. Something hopped up and down.

"No!" said Dracula.

"A parakeet?" she asked.

"No!" replied the Count. "I'll give you a hint. It has fur!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Every animal that isn't a reptile has fur!" she snapped. "Are you a spider monkey?"

"You're getting warmer!" said Dracula.

"You're an ape!" cried Anna. The Count stamped his foot in disappointment.

"Correct!" he said. "Since you guessed that one I'll give you an easier  
one!"

Anna saw a picture of an ordinary house. A ball of yarn was tossed onto a chair and a mouse ran across the floor. Something soft climbed onto Anna's shoulders. She froze wondering if this thing was dangerous. The creature growled and nipped at her neck.

"What am I now?" Dracula hissed in her ear.

"I can't think when you're biting me like that!" she snapped.

Dracula nuzzled against Anna's throat and face. Anna's heart pounded as she feared being bitten. That was when Dracula started to purr.

"It's times like these that I enjoy a little fear," he purred against her throat. "Because currently the fear is unnecessary." Dracula flexed a paw against Anna's shoulder. That what when she understood.

"You're an ordinary house cat," declared the princess. Dracula's purr turned into a hiss.

"I was actually enjoying this one," he said. He suddenly purred. "It just means I'll have to make the next one less pleasurable."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dracula purred one last time before he turned back into his normal form. What could be difficult to guess and for Anna´s disliking at the same time? With his hand placed under his chin he thought about that question.

"Ready for a guess, Count?", the princess asked. Then an idea crossed his mind. He could turn into a combination of two animals. That would safe a kiss for him.

With some concentration he turned into huge black spider. But this spider had a huge tail like that from a snake and also cobra-like fangs.

Anna stared into space. She still couldn´t see a thing and the fact that Dracula didn´t touch her this time made her unable to guess anything. "I´m waiting!", she said impatiently. That was when a voice appeared in her mind. His voice.

_It will be hard for you to guess this one. But I´ll give you three clues. The first is, some parts of this creature have fur some not. The second is, it would probably be the most dangerous creature on earth. Beside me of course._ The vampire couldn´t help but chuckle at the last sentence.

But Anna could only roll her eyes. She hated it when he was talking in riddles. "And the third would be?", she demanded to know.

Dracula smiled to himself. _The third and most important clue is: This creature would be feared by everyone because of his height, its power and it contains at least one thing people fear. Also you would fear it and should be thankful that you´re blind at the moment._

"You don´t seem to know me well. You said this creature is like you. That means I wouldn´t fear it because I don´t fear you", she spat.

He just replied calmly: _If you knew. But it´s good you finally confessed that you find me far too charming to fear me._

Anna sighed in frustration. This man, no, this beast was driving her crazy! After he was done with her they could bring her in an insane asylum. If he was ever done with playing these ridiculous games.

Her hope faded with every thought of her fate and she decided to think about the riddle he had given her.

She was sure that she had heard a "would" in almost every sentence, so she concluded that this creature could exist but doesn´t in reality. But this thought wasn´t the least helpful. Some creatures existed without people knowing it.

Opening her mouth to try a guess Dracula kept her from doing so. _Have I told you yet that you have only one guess? If not you know it now._

It was hopeless. And unfair! She couldn´t know what kind of creature he really was. What creature could she possibly fear? She was disgusted of some insects and spiders but not really scared of them. But he said she would fear it for the height and the truth was she would fear a huge spider!

That would at least fit with the part of the fur. But as in a previous riddle her thoughts were that only reptils have no fur. The first reptile she thought of was a snake.

Then the part with the similarity to Dracula... A snake had fangs, just as he had. And all the things combined that people fear... that would be a huge spider with parts of a snake. No! That was too ridiculous! But she had to try something.

"I think you just turned into your bat form. Then some parts have fur, some not, you´re huge, dangerous and have fangs. Anything else would be ridiculous!"

Dracula laughed out loud. "You have been so close! But unfortunately your first guess counts. Open your eyes and see!" With that the spell fell from her and in front of her stood just the spider-like creature!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Anna screamed as she jumped to the back of the bed. "CHANGE BACK! I HATE SPIDERS ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU! CHANGE BACK! CHANGE BACK!" Dracula laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't hear a please," he said. Anna trembled.

"PLEASE CHANGE BACK BEFORE I BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A PILLOW!" Anna shouted in return. Dracula laughed as he changed back.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but close," he said. Anna was still trembling.

"What kind of trick were you pulling?" she hissed. "It would have been better if I had still been blind!" The Count sighed as he sat next to her.

"You said it couldn't be anything frightening, Anna," he said. "I thought that perhaps for once you could handle it." The princess slapped him across the face.

"Who are you to say what I can handle?" she snapped. Dracula growled, not at all liking how she kept slapping him.

"Since you insist," he said. Dracula snapped his fingers. Anna's sight was gone again. "Instead of a game in skill I think this one will require manners. It will be your job to figure out what you need to say in order to get your sight back, again! Until then, you'll have to feel your way around before finding anything." With that Dracula was gone, leaving Anna to her blindness.

"I hate his guts," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------

Perhaps it would really be the best when she didn´t just sit there in her thoughts. Then she would have to think about her Gabriel and the dream again and then she would only end up in tears again. And Dracula seeing her cry was the last thing she needed now.

With one hand trying to find the edge of the bed she slowly crawled forward, her other hand keeping her from falling.

After almost one minute she had made a few safe steps towards the door. Still the exit was at least five meteres away. "This bastard!", she kept muttering as she walked forward with outstretched arms.

Anna didn´t notice that Dracula was already sitting on the bed again and watching the sight before him. A plan formed in his mind. It was time for some fun.

He used his mind to move a box right in front of the princess. It was more than hard for him not to laugh as she tripped over the box and almost fell forward. The next thing he did was opening the door, that meant so far that the edge of it pointed right at the space between her arms.

Right as Anna thought she was through the worst the edge of the door hit her forehead with a thud. Before she could stumble Dracula put his arms around her waist.

"I should have known that it was your doing!", Anna said, holding her head, which was throbbing.

Dracula placed her down on the bed and stroked the place where she had hit herself. "My poor, poor Anna. I forgot that you have tomatoes on your eyes!", he said with not much pity in his voice.

"Haha! How funny!", she spat and rested her head on his shoulder.

He let her stay in that position for a while before saying: "I think you still know the rules of our last game. Well, unfortunately I forgot what happens after a wrong guess of yours. Could you remind me?" A sly grin appeared on his features at that.

Anna still felt dully in her mind and replied just the thing he wanted to hear: "I have to kiss you then."

As she noticed what she had just said she slapped her hurting forhead in frustration. "Ouch!" Dracula chuckled. "How right you are! And I was sure I forgot something to do. Good that we can cath up on that now." With that he pressed his lips against hers. Anna was taken off guard at first but soon responded.

It felt too good as that she wanted it to end so quickly. Slowly she could see the image of a dark room return to her eyes. But she barely noticed because of her closed eyes. Anna hadn´t expected herself to give in to him so fast but still it was happening. The kiss weakened her even more and eventually made her fall aleep in Dracula´s arms.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

In Anna's dream she was back in her village. Ghosts of her ancestors and recent family members long dead were all around her. They laughed and smiled as she passed. Anna was in tears. Why did she have to be tortured by seeing them? They were dead while she was still alive. Why did they keep coming back in her dreams?

The women twirled in their skirts and the men caught them in their arms. In spite of all the activity going on everyone was looking at Anna. She couldn't bear the attention. She tried to hide her eyes but even with them closed they were still in her sight. Some of the children laughed at the sight of her tears.

"Don't cry, Anna, don't cry!" said a little girl. Anna stared at her.

"How can I not?" she asked. "You're all dead and I'm still here fighting the battle that you lost!" Laughter rang through the air.

"We may be dead but that doesn't mean we can't still fight!" said an old king. "We fight the emotions that the Living throw at us. They try to tell us how sad their lives are and we say that it can only get worse! They try to give us sadness, but the most we get is laughter!"

The others chorused his laughter. It made Anna cry all the more. They were mocking her for being so weak. The children danced around her laughing happily.

"Don't cry, Anna, don't cry!" said the little girl.

"Stop mocking me!" she cried. "And stop laughing! If you were in my situation you would cry too!"

"No, we wouldn't!" laughed the ghost of Anna's mother. "It's too funny! After all the times that you said that you loathed Dracula and everything about him you're suddenly playing these games with him! And the funniest part is that he's slowly winning your heart!" Anna was horrified by her mother's words.

"I didn't choose to play these games!" she cried. "Dracula forced me! I'm only protecting the village like the rest of you did in life!"

Everyone was laughing so hard that backs were slapped and numerous people fell over rolling on the ground. The children laughed the loudest of all, still dancing around the sad princess.

"Don't cry, Anna, don't cry!" said the little girl.

"Don't cry, Anna," said a little boy.

"Don't cry, Anna," said one of her cousins.

"Don't cry, Anna," said a teenage boy.

"Don't cry, Anna," said a teenage girl.

"Don't cry, Anna, don't cry," finished the little girl. Anna was starting to get scared. "Leave me alone!" she said. "It's my choice whether I cry or not!" King Boris laughed almost angrily at his daughter.

"You cried too much!" he said. "You were nothing but a cry baby!" Anna glared at her father.

"You would have never said that if you were still alive, Father!" she cried. Boris cackled.

"If I were alive!" he cried. "But I'm dead! So I'll laugh all I want!"

"Don't cry, Anna, don't cry," cooed the little girl.

"STOP IT!" screamed Anna. "I HAVE TO WAKE UP! SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!" Boris almost chocked with laughter. Velkan pounded him on the back. Looks like my little clown of a sister cracked up Dad again!" he cried.

"Don't cry, Anna, don't cry," whispered the little girl.

Anna fell on the ground and covered her eyes. She tried as hard as she could to block out their laughter. It was too painful. Either this was for real or only part of the dream. Their faces grew grotesque like that of trolls as they continued laughing. The adults laughed and laughed, while the children danced and danced.

"Don't cry, Anna, don't cry," said the little girl.

With a final sob Anna ran from the village. The laughter followed her and refused to go away. The little girl's gentle whisper followed her until at last the dream came to an end. Anna awoke with her sight returned. She saw that she was lying in Dracula's arms. Her tears came all the more fresh.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Slowly Anna wrapped her arms around Dracula´s neck, crying into his shoulder now. "Why did I have to see that?... Do they really think about me like that?", she asked softly.

"I was of course exaggerating with your family´s opinion but all in all they expressed the right thing", the vampire said matter-of-factly. "And you should also think like that. It´s useless to fight me. I´ll win anyway, my princess. Right from the start it was for sure."

Anna looked up at the man who held her, asking: "What do you mean?" Her tears seemed to disappear within moments. "I´m here to kill you, or did you forget?"

She felt unknown anger built up inside her. Dracula was still her enemy. HE killed her whole family and left her as the only one behind. HE was the true reason for Gabriel´s death. HE played these ridiculous games with her and always had the advantage from it. And on top of that HE thought she could love this monster.

The princess pushed him away from her and got to her feet. She of course noticed that he had probably changed her clothes back into her old riding clothes. Bending down she pulled the knife that was strapped to her thigh out and plunged it right into his heart.

Without hesitating any longer she turned to run, threw the door open and raced through the dark corridors.

Quicker than she had expected Dracula flew over her in his winged form, the knife still deep in his chest. He landed in front of her, blocking her way and changing back into his other form.

"Tsk, tsk. How rude of you. I see in the time you spent with me you learned how to attack people in an unexpected moment", he said.

Anna felt that his patience was running out. Yet she felt the need to throw anything, no matter what, back at him. "People? Do you still believe that there´s anything human in you. If yes you are a fool. If not then you´re a wiser man than my father was!"

The thing with her father had just slipped out. It hurt her much to think about him, because she had been mad at him for locking her in her room as she had seen him last. And the fact that she would never be able to take it back made tears appear in her eyes.

She watched Dracula pull out the knife and hold it in front of her in a defensive way. "Let´s duel, Anna. That would surely be something amusing."

Without a hesitation she pulled her sword out of the sheath and tried to throw the knife out of Dracula´s hand. But his strength allowed him to avoid a sword even with a small blade.

Sparks flew as the metal met and it was Anna who found it harder to hold on to her sword with every attack of his.

Her tears were long forgotten and also the memories she had only moments ago. Only the fight mattered. And she had to win. She had to kill him so that she could finally be free. The duel continued almost an hour. By then both of them had deep gashes on their bodies. Dracula didn´t have the time to heal himself.

A new strength built up inside her as she could already smell her triumph. She kicked the knife out of his hand and was ready for the final.

Anna held the tip of her sword over his heart. It was visible that he was just as exhaused as she was but she had to use this only chance.

But she stood there in front of him like frozen. His strands of hair hung into his face and moved with each ragged breath he took. "You won´t give up now, will you?", he asked. Anna shook her head hastily. Her gaze fixed at the place where his dead heart lay.

Suddenly the sword dropped out of her grip and landed on the floor with a clirring sound that broke the silence around them. She lifted her gaze for less than a second to look into his eyes. Then she collapsed onto the ground into a sobbing ball.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Pain that Anna couldn't describe engulfed her body. Her back itched like fire to the point where she felt as though she was being eaten alive. Blood poured from her wounds making her take a swim in red, her head throbbed and made her feel as though it would swell and burst. She screamed loudly trying to make the pain go away, but it wouldn't. In the midst of it all, Dracula circled her and chuckled at her screaming.

"Will you give up now, sweet Anna?" he cooed. "I can make you feel pain that is even worse than this. But if you do as I say then you will feel none."

Dracula waved his hand. The pain left her along with her wounds. Dried blood clung to her hair and tears stained her eyes. She jumped to her feet and grabbed her sword.

"Making me scream will not make me give in, Dracula!" hissed Anna. "If anything it will make me all the more rebellious!"

Dracula cocked his head. "Is that so?" he asked. "Then should I bite you and see if what you say is true?"

Anna took a step back. "I would cut your lips with my sword and throw what's left of them to the dogs!" she snapped. "But if you want to keep them there then mind your distance!"

Dracula took a step. "Ordering me around is not part of our deal," he whispered.

"We never had a deal!" hissed Anna.

"We will now," said Dracula. "Go ahead and start running, Princess. I'll chase you, and catch you, and kiss you. If you avoid that then you will make your family proud!"

Anna choked back tears. "From what you showed me in that dream they don't care!" she cried. "No one cares! And no one loves me! Not even you!"

Anna threw the sword into Dracula's heart like a spear and took off. The hallways and corridors were unfamiliar to her eyes but she refused to let that stop her. 'I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!' she thought with every step. 'I'll make him pay for doing this to me!'

The gypsy girl ran into a two story armory that had a stair case in between. Anna ran up the steps with out hesitation. She had barely taken ten steps before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Dracula walking up.

"Perseverance is a very good virtue to live by," said Dracula. "But not when you're running from me. Come now, sweet Anna, stop denying me and let your body be consumed by your fatigue"

Anna shook herself roughly and kept going. She yanked two daggers off the wall and hid them in her bodice. Dracula slowly walked after her. The Princess' heart pounded.

"Leave me be!" she shouted as she threw one of the daggers at him. It hit a shield. "I have suffered enough by your hand, Count! Why do you continue to torture with these childish games?" She threw the other dagger, it pierced a candle.

Dracula raised an eyebrow. "I would hardly call them childish, my dear," he said as he ran his finger along one of the axes. "I for one believe that it is your behavior that is childish. You weep like an infant and fight like a warrior. And just when I'm ready to punish you and make you suffer the consequences, you weep and make me pity you, therefore getting you out of punishment. Don't you agree, my dear?"

Anna climbed the second staircase as fast she could. She tried to hold back her tears but they flowed freely. She looked down and watched as Dracula walked up after her. She was running out of room to run.

"YOU'RE the childish one for making me play these games and then punishing me for rebelling!" shouted Anna. Dracula climbed the last step. Anna backed away.

The Count smiled wickedly at her. "It is your choice on how you react to my games, fair Anna," cooed Dracula. "You're being silly with your fear and anger."

"I am not!" snapped Anna.

She ran up the balcony that circled the room. At the far end she was shocked to find that the balcony ended abruptly. If Anna hadn't stopped herself then she would have run off the edge and not realized it until she was falling. She turned and ran the other way. When she'd gone five feet she stopped, Dracula was four feet away from her.

"Still running?" asked the Count as he stepped forward.

Anna backed away. "No," she said. "I'm walking backwards!"

Dracula chuckled. "So I see," he said. He glanced behind her. "You're running out of room, Anna. You will fall unless you surrender."

Anna shook her head. "No!" she said. "I'm sick you thinking you can control me like this! I'm not giving up!"

"Since you insist…" Dracula snapped his fingers.

The balcony disappeared under Anna's feet. Dracula was floating in midair while Anna fell. At last second the Princess landed in the Count's arms. Anna punched him trying to make him let go but he held firmly.

Dracula clicked his tongue. "You're still rude even when I've rescued you, Princess?" he asked. "You really are childish."

Anna glared. "I may be childish but I've still got my strength!" she snapped.

She kicked him in between the legs and was released at once. The Princess ran out of the armory and back into the hallways. It seemed as though this game of chase would go on forever when there was a sound of a loud crack and a scream from Anna. She fell and felt her back burn before a liquid ran down her body. Anna turned to see Dracula glaring at her with a whip in his hand.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"The game is over, Anna," hissed the Count. "I've captured you! If you run again I will whip you until you are covered in blood!"

Anna tried to get up but the stinging from the wound on her back made her stop. She took a number of deep breaths before nodding her head.

"Fine," she whispered. "You win, Dracula." Anna whimpered as pain shot through her.

Dracula smiled and threw away his whip. Anna lay still as he came over and picked her up. Blood covered his hands and smeared onto his cloths. He seemed unfazed by it, Anna guessed it had happened before when he went out to feed.

"I've lost more blood than if you had bitten me," the gypsy girl said.

"I doubt it," said Dracula. "I would have taken more than this."

"I don't believe you," said Anna.

Dracula stopped. "Is that so?" he said. "Shall I prove it?" He pushed her hair away and folded down her collar.

"Don't do this," Anna whispered weakly. "I don't want to be bitten!"

"Then relax," whispered Dracula as he put her under his spell. "This might change your mind."

The whip wound traveled from the small of her back up to the back of her neck. Dracula leaned down and pressed his lips against the wound. He drank a few drops before pulling away and breaking the spell.

"What did you do?" asked Anna.

"I fed with out using my fangs," said Dracula as he materialized into Anna's room. "You're fortunate that I'm not that hungry." He laid Anna on the bed. "Do you want the be healed of your wound?" Anna nodded. "Then do as I say."

Dracula had her roll on her stomach. Reluctantly she allowed him to lift up the back of her shirt so he could get to the wound.

"Relax," whispered the Count.

He rubbed all over her back, collecting blood on his hand as he did. Dracula whispered a spell, where his hand touched the wound, it disappeared. But even after it was gone the Count continued rubbing Anna's back in soothing circles. She accepted it, feeling exhausted from the sword fight and then the chase.

After ten minutes of silence Anna broke it. "Was that dream real, or made up?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Dracula. His hand felt smooth on her skin.

"That dream where my family was laughing at me for being weak," said Anna, feeling soothed by his touch. "It seemed as though they didn't care about what you were doing to me. They were jumping around laughing and dancing, telling me not to cry. Was that real, or did you make it up to try and break me?"

Dracula continued with his gentle rubbing. He reached out and stroked Anna's bloodstained hair. The blood would wash off once she bathed, yet while it clung to her it made her seem beautiful to him. He smelled it and sighed.

"Ninety nine percent of it was just a spell," explained Dracula. "Your family would never mock you for being in this kind of situation. The only thing that they were really concerned about was when they said that you might have feelings for me."

Anna would have jumped up, but she remained still. "I can't have feelings for you, Dracula," she said. "You don't really love me in the first place."

"And what makes you think that?" asked Dracula.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't whip me in order to get me to calm down," said Anna.

"But I healed you afterwards," protested Dracula.

"The fact still stands," she said. "You swear your love, yet you are not afraid to hurt me. That's a poor excuse." Dracula would have said something but she went on.

"I'm not surprised anyway. No one loves me. Whether it was a trick or not my family showed no love in that dream, and if I didn't work so hard to defend the people in my village they wouldn't show some compassion for me. And you're no different, Dracula. You only love to torture me with your spells and games. You don't really love me for who I am."

Dracula gently turned Anna over and lifted her by her shoulders. She looked as though she was about fall asleep, but the Count pressed his index finger against her temple, making her wide awake.

"So you think I'm some low life who doesn't really care about you, Anna?" asked Dracula.

"Yes," said Anna. "And that's all you'll ever be."

Dracula hissed as he stroked her face. "Allow me to differ, my princess," he whispered before shutting her mouth with a strong kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Anna´s eyes widened at the feeling of his lips on hers. He was doing it again! And he probably didn´t even notice! But she was tired of struggling. So she just let Dracula do what he wanted to, without responding. The temptation to do so was big though.

After a while she wasn´t the only one anymore, who was tired. The princess felt a strong grip on both of her shoulders, that pressed her down on the bed.

Still his mouth hadn´t left hers. By then she couldn´t resist anymore. It was just impossible. Slowly her tongue found his while Anna´s arms wrapped around his neck on their own. It felt so good. And the fact that she wasn´t to do anything like this made her enjoy it even more.

The realization came after a few minutes. The two of them had only parted to take a quick breath but had hurried afterwards to continue kissing.

Anna pushed him off of her. He had gotten too heavy anyway. With an angry growl coming from the vampire he sat up and watched her get off the bed.

"What was now wrong?", Dracula asked as if he really didn´t know. She just wiped the forming tears from her eyes.

Then she turned back to him. "What was now wrong", she imitated him. "You know all too well what´s wrong so don´t play stupid with me!" Anna stamped her foot in anger, a thing she thought was ridiculous.

Dracula had no intention of walking over to her but instead another plan formed in his head. His princess was too much in rage to really pay attention to what he was going to tell her so he just tried.

"You don´t have to kiss me anymore as long as you don´t like to. But only if you take the deal I´m going to offer you", he made a pause to let her think but went on before she could reply: "You know just as I do that we both need to breathe. We´ll now kiss again and who breaks the kiss is the loser. When you win you get three wishes free and when I win I´ll give you three wishes."

He smiled to himself as he saw that she didn´t get the meaning of the deal. But he wanted her to get these wishes to make her more willing for games afterwards.

_So the winner gets three wishes_, Anna thought. Why not try it? At least she wouldn´t be forced into kisses again.

Anna walked back to the bed and took a few deep breaths. Without another word she did as he had done so many times before. They kissed passionately, but careful not to waste much oxygen on it. Dracula read her thoughts while kissing and would have liked to laugh out loud.

She repeated his words in her mind over and over and he already wondered why she didn´t need to breathe.

Suddenly as he opened his eyes after a longer time he saw how pale she looked. That was when she broke away from him and coughed. Dracula shook his head. This woman would kill herself to win only one of his games.

"Your wishes Anna...", he reminded her as she had stopped coughing and spent the next half minute catching her breath. Anna looked up at him.

Once more the vampire smirked. "Don´t look at me as if you´d seen a ghost! I said if I lose I´ll give you three wishes. So, your first one is?"

Still she stared at him dumbly. Of course he was right but... she just didn´t get the true meaning. Anna decided not to protest against his offer and asked shyly. "If you wouldn´t mind maybe I could... choose your next victim from my village?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Now it was Dracula who had that look on his face. "Why would you...", he stammered but didn´t get anything more out. Why would Anna want somebody killed? And that out of her village.

But she stood her ground and replied calmly: "It´s a man and he deserves a painful death more than life"

Still he didn´t understand. Anna rolled her eyes. "This man", she said, "killed the sister I would actually have when she was still a baby. I was too scared to tell anyone because I was the only one who saw it and only five years old. On top of that he has raped several women, including my mother."

Dracula felt sorry for Anna that she had to see her own sister die and felt encouraged to fulfill her wish. "Alright", he said and materialized into a pub in her village.

Immediately the princess pointed at a man sitting at the bar. Before he could stop her she walked over to the man, whispered something in his ear Dracula didn´t understand and pulled him at his collar towards the door.

She pushed the door open quite roughly and pushed him outside. Pulling out her sword she held the tip of it close to his chest.

"Anna, let me-", Dracula began but was cut of by her. "No, let me! You can give him the final!"

She didn´t realize in what danger she could be so the vampire put a light spell on the man, so he wouldn´t run away and call for help.

He almost let out a sigh of relief but then there was something that shocked him deeply. Anna lifted her sword and cut his left hand off. It was too late to stop her now. Dracula had to let her seek revenge on this man and let her cut his right hand off too. "That was for killing my sister!", she cried as he whimpered from the pain.

Then she lifted her sword once more and guided the blade right between the man´s legs. She twisted the sword and added: "And this was for raping, you pervert!"

Anna pulled the sword out, ready for another strike but Dracula stopped her from going any further and sank his fangs into his throat. He drank the blood until nothing was left over in the man before throwing the dead body aside.

Once more the eyes of the princess filled with tears. The memory of her family and the thought of what a killer she had turned into.

She realized that she would never make her family proud. Dracula reached out to wipe her tears away but she just slapped his hand away.

"You need to calm down. You saw that I was feeling sceptic about your wish but you wanted to... This is too much for you", he said and laid a cool hand on her shoulder. Anna shrugged him off.

"You can´t understand what I´m feeling right now! So don´t try to tell me what I can bear and what not!", she said, her stubborn side showing again.

She threw the sword to the ground and told him she knew what to wish next. "I love the sea... Please, take me to the sea. I´ve never been there before."

Anna closed her eyes as she felt the furry arms of his hellbeast form wrap around her shoulder and waist and lift her up bridal style.

The cool air blew through her hair mercilessly. She didn´t dare to look at him. Too much she was scared of this demon appearance, a thing she didn´t really like to confess. Anna decided to think about a way to untangle her hair afterwards. This was the only way for her to forget her situation at the moment.

It didn´t take long and he sat her down on the grass. Finally the princess opened her eyes.

The sight in front of her looked even more beautiful than she had imagined. It was close to evening and the water below the cliff, they were sitting on, made small waves and the sound of splashing water that she loved so much.

"I´m coming here often, just to think and to enjoy the sight", Dracula told her. "The sea reminds me a lot of you: Wild and untamed, but still gentle and beautiful."

Anna smiled a little at that and even found herself blushing. She was already sure of what she would wish for next.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"What is your final wish, my princess?" asked Dracula.

"Turn me into something that will allow me to swim and fly in the ocean," said Anna. "It doesn't have to be a permanent transformation, even if it only lasted for fifteen minutes it would be enough."

Dracula was a little surprised by her request, but smiled. 'This is new to her,' he thought. 'She deserves to make it an unforgettable experience.'

Dracula waved his hand over Anna before picking her up and throwing her into the water. She didn't mind. Almost at once when she hit the water she became one with it. Down in the ocean she could see everything.

She saw all the animals that lived in it, good and bad. She watched as the last rays of the sun shined off the sparkling scales of some of the fish. Even the sharks were beautiful. They didn't try to harm her, so there was no need to fear them.

Anna dived deep into the depths of the waters. She went down so deep she nearly went into the dark zone. She quickly stopped herself and resumed her exploration.

Dracula smiled as he watched Anna explore the ocean. It was the first time he'd seen her truly happy in as long as he could remember. 'She looks so beautiful when she's happy,' he thought. 'If only there was something I could do to keep her happy.'

Dracula admitted sadly that he enjoyed her fear during the games. Yet at the same time her happiness was more rewarding. He sat and thought. At the end of an hour the spell broke and Anna came back to the surface. Her clothes were wet as a sponge and her hair dripped and smelled of sea-water. But she didn't care. She wrung out her hair happily.

"That was the best experience of my life!" said Anna. Dracula smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, sweet Anna," he said. He noticed that Anna looked a little sad. "What's wrong?"

"I almost wish I could have shared it with someone," she said. "I'm sorry, I'm just lonely. Whenever I'm not your prisoner I'm alone in my home. It's times like these that I wish I had a companion."

Dracula would have playfully asked if she wanted him to come and stay with her in Valerious manor, but knew that if he did she would be angry. He wanted to keep her happy as long as he could, at least for now. He waved his hand over the princess, she became dry and clean at once.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Dracula smiled and scooped her into his arms. As he flew back to Castle Frankenstein he thought and thought. There had to be a way he could give her what she needed and wanted the most.

When he reached the castle he put her under a sleeping spell and tucked her in bed. As he departed for his own room his mind was made up. He would give Anna a child, with out stealing her virginity.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

As soon as Dracula was sure that Anna was asleep he took off into the sky. He didn´t want to set her under pain while giving birth to a child. And on top of that it would be far too dangerous with all these monsters lurking about to have a baby. Especially for Anna because she was a hunter and loved her freedom.

No, he had to find a child about seven years old, who had nobody else to take care of. Even for him as a vampire he hated killing mothers.

At first he found himself another victim, for he was hungry and didn´t want to make a child pay for that.

A man with an age about fifty fitted into that perfectly. "Leave him alone, you monster! He´s my neighbor and my friend!" The next thing Dracula felt a pain in his leg. Not that it would make him weak but he hated being disturbed while feeding off someone.

Within seconds he looked up from the wound he had bitten into the man´s neck and exposed his bloody fangs. He looked right in the face of a little girl.

She had black curly hair and as he could read from her mind not even four years old. The once confident face of the young girl showed now fear. As if being in a trance she backed away from him.

Dracula allowed his mind to reach further into hers. While doing so his face became a human one again. 'Clarissa...', her name sounded rich and like a melody. Her eyes were a stormy grey and her clothes seemed even cute to him. She wore a light blue dress that was wide in the lower parts.

_And she is alone. No parents and her older brother is most of the time busy with hunting monsters_, he could read.

With a wave of his hand he healed the wound on the man´s neck and made him disappear into his home. He also removed this encounter from the girl´s mind. She was quite young but seemed perfect.

Right as he broke the spell she looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Who are you, sir?"

It was the best that she thought he was human. "I´m Vladislaus. Where is your brother, Clarissa?"

The girl didn´t question from where he knew her. More she seemed to pout at her name. "Don´t say my name! It´s a teribble name! Please, call me Lara!" Dracula found himself smiling at her as he bent down to reach her eye level. "Then, Lara, where is your brother?"

Lara looked at the ground and started fingering her white apron. "He said he would return. He never really liked me... I think he left me."

Tears sprung into the girl´s eyes. Dracula took her in his arms like something breakable and lifted her up to his hip. Lara wrapped her little arms around his neck. He understood that she needed comfort and surprisingly didn´t feel annoyed.

"Would you like to have a mommy again, Lara? I know a woman, who would love to have such a beautiful girl like you are", he offered her.

She looked at him and smiled a little. "Really?" As he nodded she threw her arms around him once more. "That would be so awesome!", she squealed happily.

The vampire patted the girl´s hair and placed a kiss on top of her head. Then he put her into the same sleeping spell Anna was in. It would do no good if she saw him fly. But as he arrived at his castle Anna stood right in front of him. Not asleep and not the least tired.

Her arms were on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Do you really think that I´m not immune against your stupid spells yet? And-"

Anna stopped abruptly her speech as she noticed the sleeping girl in his arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Where did you get that child?" her eyes darted to his mouth. "If you even think of feeding on her-"

Dracula cut her off. "She is for you, Anna," he said as he stepped in and shifted back to normal. "You said you wanted a companion, so I went out and found a child. She's yours."

Anna was shocked. "But you stole her!" she cried. "Her parents will be worried sick and it will cause an uproar!"

"No it won't, my dear princess," cooed Dracula. "This girl has no parents. Her brother is a monster hunter like you, but he has no love for her. So I decided to bring her to someone who would love her and raise her happily."

Anna didn't know what to say. She didn't want to bring that girl into a life filled with running from Dracula, yet at the same time she could feel an attachment being made from her heart to the girl. As much as she didn't want to say it, Anna knew she would not want to part with this child. She held out her arms, Dracula gave her the girl.

"What is her name?" asked the princess.

"Clarissa," said Dracula. "But she goes by Lara." He looked at the sky. The moon and stars shined back at him. "You will be free when the sun comes up, Anna. Until then I will give you a chance to get to know your daughter." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared. The doors and windows locked.

Anna sat on her bed and stroked Lara's hair. When she held the girl closer Lara's arms wrapped her neck. The princess smiled. 'I will always love you, Lara,' she thought. 'I will raise you as my own and teach you to be a good young lady.'

She kissed the little girl on the forehead. Lara stirred and woke up. Her eyes widened when she saw Anna.

"Are you Anna?" asked Lara. The princess nodded. "Does that mean you're my mommy?"

Anna smiled. "Yes, sweet girl," she said. Her face fell. "But I wish I could say we were in good circumstances."

Lara looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Lara, do you remember that man who brought you here?" asked Anna.

"Oh, you mean Vladislaus?" said Lara. "Of course! He said if I went with him I would get a new mommy!"

Anna smiled sadly and rearranged Lara's hair. "The thing is, Lara, he's not who you think he is," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara.

"He's a vampire," said Anna. Lara's eyes widened. "Like Count Dracula?" she asked. "Vladislaus IS Count Dracula," said Anna. "Vladislaus is his first name." Lara started to tremble. "Did he bite me?" she asked.

"No," said Anna. "He didn't bite because he wanted me to have you." She stroked Lara's cheek. "You see, Lara, like you I have no parents. They were killed when I was a child, so was my brother. Dracula wanted me to have a companion. So he kidnapped you and said that you would be my daughter."

Lara was shaking with tears in her eyes. "Does that mean you're going to hunt him and leave me behind all the time like Chris always did?" she asked.

Anna kissed the little girl's cheek. "Not really," she said. "You see, Lara, right now I'm his prisoner. In the morning he'll let us go, but in a week he'll kidnap us again and make us play a series of deadly games with him. I don't know how long he intends to do this but that's what life with me will look like." The princess looked sad. "Most likely you won't enjoy it and wish you were back with your brother. I'm sorry I couldn't be the kind of mother you wanted."

Surprisingly Lara didn't push Anna away. She wiped away the princess' tears and smiled sadly.

"That's not true, Mommy," said Lara. "I couldn't ask for a better mother. You're willing to stay with me and not leave me alone all the time like Chris did. Count Dracula is scary, but as long as I'm with you I'll be alright."

Anna smiled at Lara's courage and kissed her cheek. "Then welcome home, Lara Valerious!" she said.

"I'm happy to finally BE home, Mommy!" said Lara.

The two Valerious princesses fell peacefully asleep together. And when they awoke the next morning they were no longer in Castle Dracula. Another game time was up, but Anna promised Lara they would be ready for the next one, or so she hoped.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Anna was still asleep as Lara opened her eyes. The girl still thought about what her mother had said about Vladislaus. She didn´t know why but she didn´t believe her. Why would he be so kind to her and to Anna when he was a vampire?

Lara slipped out of her mother´s embrace, trying not to wake her up. She let out a sigh as soon as she was freed.

She tiptoed out of the room and closed the door silently behind her. As she turned to the corridor she bumped into somebody tall and landed on her butt. "Ouch", she muttered and tried to stiffle a whimper. 'I´m a strong girl', she told herself and stood up from the ground to face the person.

Innocently she brushed the dirt from her dress and kept looking up at Dracula. "What a coincidence! I just wanted to speak to your mother. Give me a minute."

Without waiting for her protest he strode past her and into Anna´s room. The princess awoke aprubtly as he slammed the door shut.

"Why did you tell her?", he asked louder than he had actually wanted. But he had wanted to confront her as soon as possible. Anna looked around to find Lara nowhere in the room. "Tell her what? And what have you done to her? Where is she?", she demanded to know.

Dracula shook his head before grabbing her shoulders and shaking. "Why did you tell her about me? I had tried to keep that secret on purpose!"

Anna´s eyes narrowed. "Because she has the right to know what you are! Maybe she´ll run away someday and I want you to be the last person she want´s to have any contact with!", she spat back. "And now tell me where she is!"

A long pause followed after that. Lara listened in front of the door. She understood her mother. And she was right. She shouldn´t be with Dracula!

The vampire let go of her shoulders only slowly and sat down at the edge of the bed. "You didn´t want me to have a companion, right?"

He opened his mouth to protest against what she had said but she continued: "You thought you could use her to get to me. You wanted to be like a father for her." As he stayed silent Anna´s anger only increased. "Now I got you! Don´t think that your stupid plan will ever work! ...And now if you excuse me I´ll fetch my daughter and leave this place. She deserves better than you!"

With that she rose and left him sitting there. She didn´t close the door but she just picked up Lara and hurried down the stairs.

It was now five days ago that the two had left Castle Dracula. Anna was sitting behind Lara and combed the girl´s black curls. While doing so sh e smiled to herself and thought about the happy hours they had spent together. They had fetched clothes and toys from Lara´s old home and brought it to Valerious Manor.

Anna sighed and placed the comb back on the small table beside her daughter´s bed. Her hair was already parted into two parts and Anna fixed them into ponytails.

Lara had to look good on her birthday. She had turned five. The girl wore on this special day a lavendel colored dress with white lace on all possible edges.

She turned around and giggled happily as Lara saw her mother smiling like this. Anna felt tears in her eyes. This girl made her so happy like nobody else ever could. Then she sat her down on her own lap and hugged her tightly. "You´re strangling me, Mommy!", she laughed.

"Are you ready, Lara?", Anna asked. "We´ll go to the nearest shop and there you can look for your birthday present."

Lara squealed in excitement and let her mother pick her up. She already had a doll in mind, she had seen the last time.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The shop was a five minute walk away from Valerious Manor. Because it was the middle of winter Anna had Lara wear a jacket covered in wolf's fur. The little girl paraded in front of a tall mirror admiring herself.

"I'm not sure if this is what Ashputtle looked like, but it might be close," said Lara.

"Close enough!" Anna said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Let's go!"

Even though it was a little past four in the afternoon the sun was already hidden by clouds filled with snow, making it dark. Lara kept jumping in the snow trying to see if any rabbits or badgers had crept from the forest. Anna smiled and guided her daughter to the shop.

"Ah, good evening, Mistress!" the shopkeeper said with a bow. He glanced at Lara. "And good evening to you too, little mistress! What can I do for you?"

"Today is Lara's fifth birthday, Borachio!" said Anna. "We are looking for a suitable present for such a special occasion." Borachio smiled.

"Feel free to look around, if you see anything you like, let me know," he said.

Borachio's shop was one of few that had things for children. The walls were decorated with toys both homemade and from distant lands. Glass containers were filled with all sorts of sweets, and numerous sets of play jewelry. Lara scanned the shelves for the doll she wanted. Anna bent down and stood at her daughter's eye level.

"See anything you like, Lara?" asked the princess.

Lara looked around a bit more before her eyes lit up and she squealed with delight.

"Up there!" she cried. "That's the doll!"

On the middle shelf there was a 1 foot tall doll made from plastic. Her hair was golden and cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were the clearest blue and shined like an aquamarine. The dress she wore looked like something from the Renaissance. The sleeves were extra long and made from red velvet, while from the shoulders to toes it was made from gold cloth. Anna smiled, the doll was perfect.

"She'll have that one, Borachio," said the gypsy girl.

Borachio smiled as he lifted the doll off the shelf and placed it on the counter. Anna handed him a bag full of gold coins.

"A beautiful choice for a beautiful young lady," Borachio said as he placed the doll in Lara's eager arms. "You be sure to take good care of her. A doll like that needs a lot of love!"

"I'll give her all the love in the world!" Lara cried as she kissed the doll on the forehead. "Her name will be Belle!" Anna chuckled.

"A lovely name adds to her beauty!" she said. They bid Borachio goodnight and walked from the shop.

"Thank you so much, Mommy!" Lara said as Anna picked her up. "Belle is so beautiful!" The gypsy princess chuckled again.

"Not as beautiful as you!" she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Not as beautiful as both of you combined, my dears," said a voice.

Anna froze. Had a week gone by already? No. It had only been five days. He couldn't be coming for them now! Anna set down Lara and gently pushed the little girl behind her.

"What are you doing here, Dracula?" she asked. "It hasn't been a week yet!" Dracula chuckled and stepped from the shadows with a bow.

"Who says I can't bend the rules just once?" he said. He glanced at Lara, who cowered in fear. "Besides, on such a wonderful day as this, what could make it grander than a little game of chase?" Anna's heart pounded.

"No," she whispered. "You can't do this to her! To us!" Dracula laughed and waved his hand like he was casting a spell.

"I already have!" he said.

"Lara, run!" shouted Anna.

"But what about you, Mommy?" cried Lara.

"Don't worry about me!" shouted Anna. "Just run!"

Lara looked at Dracula then at her mother. With a whimper she ran off into the forest, still holding tightly to Belle. Dracula laughed and tucked his bangs behind his ear. "She's a lovely child," he said. "I knew you would love her the moment I set eyes on her!" Anna pulled a dagger off of her belt.

"If you even THINK of doing anything to her, Count-" Dracula raised his hand.

"Come now, Anna," he said. "Why would I want to hurt Lara?"

"Because you're a sadistic monster who needs to be staked!" hissed Anna.

She threw the knife at him and ran. Dracula pulled it out of his arm and materialized over to Anna. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held tightly. The princess struggled but she could do nothing against his iron grip.

"Having fun yet, my dear?" Dracula whispered in her ear.

"I never have fun with your games, Count!" snapped Anna, still struggling. "And I can already tell you that Lara will hate them!" She could almost feel Dracula smiling.

"Yes Lara," he whispered. "You love her very much in spite of who gave her to you, don't you, Anna?" Anna's heart skipped a beat. Dracula heard it and smiled.

"Stay away from her!" said Anna.

"Why should I?" asked Dracula running his claws across her veins. "I'm the one who gave her to you. I could take her away if I saw fit." Anna struggled harder.

"You wouldn't!" she snapped. "Lara's mine!"

"Only because I thought it would be fun to see you be a mother," said Dracula. He ran his fingers across her cheeks. "But if you were willing to give me something that I've longed for, then perhaps the girl will not be harmed."

"What do you want?" asked Anna, a gross feeling formed in her stomach. She had a feeling on what he was going to say.

"Some of your blood," Dracula whispered, his lips caressing her neck.

"You can't bite me!" snapped Anna. "You said you wouldn't!" Dracula chuckled. "I'm not turning you, sweet princess," he said. "It would just be a taste. A taste of what I will take when your heart is at last in my hands. That's all I want. Will you not give it to me?"

Anna wanted to shout no. Letting Dracula bite her was the stupidest thing she could do. But thoughts like that were washed away. She couldn't remember  
any of the reasons not to let him. She let out a deep breath.

"Go ahead," said the princess, her voice barely whisper. "It wouldn't hurt."

"A wise decision, my dear," Dracula said as he pushed Anna's beautiful hair aside.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Lara had run when her mother had told her too. But instead of running far away she hid in a bush so she could see what Dracula would do to Anna. When Dracula put her under a spell Lara quickly pulled out a slingshot and used a knife instead of a rock. 'Sorry about playing with this knife, Mommy,' thought Lara. 'But I have to save you!' She fired.

The knife hit Dracula right in between the shoulder blades. The Count cried out and released Anna.

"Run, Mommy, run!" shouted Lara.

Anna got up and ran over to her daughter, picked her up, and continued running.When Dracula pulled out the blade he hissed and shifted. "You little brat!" shouted the Count. "I'll teach you how to play with knives!"

While they ran snow started falling. It was enough that Anna and Lara were able to hide in a group of bushes while Dracula flew away above them. The princesses breathed in relief.

"Why did you do that, Lara?" asked Anna. "He could have gotten you and bitten you instead!" Lara sniffled.

"I had to help you, Mommy!" she said, clutching tightly to Belle. "Did you want me to just sit there and watch him bite you? You could have been turned into a vampire!" Anna sighed.

"He wouldn't have done that," she said.

"How do you know?" asked Lara.

"I don't know how I know, I just do," said Anna. "Come on, I think we outsmarted him for once, let's head home." Lara looked skeptical about walking through a dark snowy forest, but nodded.

The two of them kept their eyes open but no danger came. After half an hour of not reaching the forest's end Anna was starting to get worried.

"That's strange," she said. "We should have been out minutes ago." Lara shivered. "Mommy, are we lost?" she asked, still holding tightly to Belle.

"A little," Anna said as she picked her daughter up and held her against her hip. "But I'm sure we'll find our way home soon." She sounded more confident than she felt.

Another half hour went by and they still weren't home. By then Lara was shivering with cold and fright. Anna was worried that they'd walked into another one of Dracula's games without knowing it, but she chose not to mention this to Lara. Anna was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she screamed when something hit her in the face.

"What's the matter?" cried Lara. Anna rubbed her sore nose and forehead.

"I don't know, sweetheart," said the princess. "I feel like I hit something." Cautiously she reached out to touch the area in front of her. Her hand hit something wooden. "But that doesn't make sense!"

"What doesn't make sense, Mommy?" asked Lara.

"It feels like there's a wall in front of us!" said Anna. "But I can't see it!" Her face turned white. "This is another one of Dracula's games!"

She put down Lara and started feeling around to see where the wall started and ended. To her horror the wall was on all sides of them. They were trapped. Anna sighed with tears forming in her eyes.

"He's captured us," she said. "Now we'll have to go through two days of terror!" Lara didn't appear to be listening. Anna noticed how sleepy the little girl looked.

"I wish there was a bed nearby, Mommy," said Lara. "I'm sleepy." Anna blinked several times before noticing her own sleepiness. Her heart started pounding again."Lara! Try to stay awake! It's one of Dracula's spells!" cried Anna.

Lara shook herself several times, but the sleepiness didn't go away. If anything it increased with the energy she had to use up.

"I'm too tired, Mommy," said Lara. Anna yawned.

"So am I, sweetheart," the princess said with her eyes drooping. "But we can't give in this easily, not when we've gone this far." Lara let out a long yawn, which made Anna feel sleepy from just watching.

"I'm sure he'll be a little nice to us if we put up less of a fight," whispered Lara.

Anna was about to protest but the words couldn't make it past her mouth. Lara curled up in her mother's arms and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she was asleep. Anna wanted to shake the little girl to wake her, but her energy was spent. At the back of her mind she could almost hear Dracula whispering to her.

'Sleep, my dears. I don't want you both to be tired for tomorrow.'

With a final sigh Anna closed her eyes and fell asleep, with Lara cradled in her arms. That was how Dracula found them when his spell was complete.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Dracula let his eyes travel over the sleeping beauties in front of him. Lara looked as if she really was Anna´s daughter. She looked so much like her, though Lara was shivering from the cold, while Anna didn´t. In the girl´s arms he now noticed a doll.

'Seems as if Anna is taking good care of her', he thought. But even this child couldn´t keep him from toying with his princess.

Walking over to them he picked them up carefully. Before taking off into the cloudy sky he wiped a brown lock out of Anna´s face. While flying the events of the day re-happened in his mind. Instead of just understanding that running away was of no use the spoiled little brat had thrown a knife at him. She couldn´t have learned this on her own. Anna must have showed her some technics of defending.

An idea crossed his mind how to make them both pay.

As he arrived in his castle he began to smile. He already hoped that Anna would finally learn her lesson. The vampire transported them into the dungeons by magic. He lifted Anna´s wrists and tied each of them to the wall. Lara was just sat down beside her mother.

"Awake, my darlings and let it begin...", Dracula whispered and disapeared into the darkness.

Anna opened her eyes only seconds after he had ended the spell he had put them under. Looking around herself frantically she found Lara awaking slowly.

She wanted to crawl over to her and take the girl in her arms but as she moved the princess saw te chains. Dracula! He had brought them here for another stupid game! "I hate him! I just hate him!", she released her anger.

"Whom?", Lara asked and rubbed her eyes from the heavy sleep. Right after she had opened them completely she started to panick. "Mommy? Mommy, what happened? Where are we?" The sight of her mother in chains only made her fear increase. "Mommy..."

"Calm down, Lara", Anna tried to comfort her with words. "I´m alright. This was Dracula´s doing."

Lara let out a sob, trying to hold her tears back. She crawled over to Anna and wrapped her small arms around her mother´s neck. "I´m sure he´ll free us again. Everything will be alright. Just don´t give up hope, Lara."

"I´m so scared of him. Why is he so mean to us, Mommy?" Anna would have liked nothing more to hug her but somehow the chains got tighter by the minute. "I don´t know. I just don´t know."

"I don´t think so", a voice said from behind Lara´s back. Her head snapped into the direction of the voice to see Dracula standing there.

The vampire king smirked at the child´s scared face. "You know all too well why I´m doing this. You just need to be more cooperative, my sweet darling."

Dracula´s eyes turned into a dangerous red. And somehow Lara couldn´t turn her eyes away from him anymore. 'Come here, my child.' As if being in a trance Lara got up from the cold floor and walked over to him. "Where are you going? ... Lara?"

Anna watched him kneel down in front of her and whisper something in her ear. That was when she felt the pressure from the chains increase.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Lara knew Dracula was controlling her. She couldn´t move her body one single inch but she could still control her mind. And she felt the fear that wouldn´t go away. Suddenly her mother started to scream. She didn´t know why but it could only be from pain. Lara had to watch in horror how Anna was being tormented.

Again it was a spell he had put on the chains this time. With his thoughts he could control how tight they got. And he wanted them as tight as possible.

Anna had at first tried to press her lips togther but she couldn´t. The pain was too much. The cold metal now already cut deeply into her flesh. Tears streamed down her face. Even as Dracula stopped the tightening for a moment it hurt too much.

Opening her eyes Anna saw Lara standing a few feet away from her. Tears were in her eyes as well but no other reaction could be seen.

The vampire tightened the chains to the fullest now. The air was once again filled with screams until it mixed with another sound.

With a loud cracking sound her wrists broke. In an instant the spell broke from Lara and she regained the control of her body. Wriggling out of the vampire´s grip she raced over to her mother. She sank to the ground beside the now unconscious gypsy princess.

"Mommy, wake up! Please, you must wake up! Mommy!", she cried. Lara sobbed uncontrollably and didn´t notice Dracula approaching from behind. He pulled her to her feet rather harshly. The girl grabbed her doll, which had slid to the floor as well and let him pull her out of the dungeon.

"Please, Dracula, you have to help my Mommy!", she pleaded with him.

"No!"

"But you must! I love my Mommy and you hurt her!", Lara cried. "What did she ever do to you?"

Realizing that it was of no use to argue with this child he transported himslf and her into a room seperated from the entrance hall. He pushed her onto the bed and then left after locking the door properly. Of course he heard her get up and race to the door. "Let me out! Help!" She pounded her small fists on the wooden door.

Lara kept screaming for help for almost half an hour. Then, too exhaused to stand anymore, she sank down on the bed.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around Belle´s neck. She kept whispering "Mommy..." over and over, not knowing that she would spend the night alone.

The count walked over to his prisoner and unlocked the chains. He then examined her wrists. The cold wind blew his hair into his face. In the dungeons of Castle Dracula it was always cold, except of a few rooms where even mortals would feel comfortable.

Carefully wiped away the blood that oozed out of the wounds. Anna´s hands hung losely on her arms. No doubt she had been in great pain.

Being assured that she would have learned her lesson he connected her broken bones and closed the large gashes around them. She would remember the pain the next morning. 'How fortunate for me', he thought before cradling her into his arms.

He lifted her up with ease and carried her into a bedroom that was connected with Lara´s. She would be able to visit her at anytime. But the doors that led out of these two chambers he left locked.

From a closet he fetched a blanket and tucked Anna under it. Dracula put her into a light sleep that would last until the morning.

He did the same to Lara as he found her asleep in her room. She still held her doll clutched in her arms. Right as he turned to leave he could sense a movement from the awaking girl behind him.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"You monster! Why did you hurt my Mommy?", Lara cried and scrambled out from under the bed sheets. Her doll was abandoned on the cushion.

As Dracula looked at her, he saw her red eyes from all the weeping in the previous night and the fever. Her little bones were trembling and she was close to tears once again. "This is my business, so keep out of it."

"But Mommy loves you so much! Why are you so cruel?" The girl sat at the edge of the bed and stared up at the tall vampire king.

"She doesn't love me, stupid. She despises me just as all her ancestors did", he said darkly. "And can you imagine why, Lara?" He came close to her face, scaring her on purpose. Dracula smiled as she shook her head, that her brown locks bounced. "Because I'm a murderer. And nobody loves evil people, remember?"

Lara pouted. "Nobody, except of my Mommy!", she said firmly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She saw him shook his head and tuck a lose strand of hair behind his ear.

"You're being naive. Many women, I think also Princess Anna, feel something for men like me, which is not love." Before the question 'What do they feel then?' could bubble out of her mouth, he answered the question himself. "They feel something called lust. Ever heard of that?"

The five-year-old nodded. "Yes, when I want ice creme and can't get it. Then I always think about ice creme and how I eat it. Is that lust?"

"In a way, yes", Dracula smiled charmingly.

"Oh, and Mommy feels that, too? In one of her dreams she talked and said: 'Take me in your arms, Vladislaus. I need you.' ... And do you know what? As I told her about that the next day she blushed and said: 'You're too young to understand this. I think she loves you!", she exclaimed and clapped her hands.

He smirked. If that was really true ... "And I bet you shouldn't have told me this, right?"

Lara nodded but then hung her head in shame. "Please don't tell her", she pleaded.

"Even if I did, nothing would change. Even if she loved me once, she can't forgive me for injuring her so badly. The same is for you. Or would you forgive a monster?", he asked, using her own words.

"If I loved this monster, I would."

"I highly doubt that ... Okay, you stay here and I go to your mother's room and apologize. It won't take long", he assured her and went to Anna's room with a large grin plastered on his face. There he found the Princess, sitting on the bed with the same expression which Lara's face held. Her arms were also crossed and her eyes looked at him with hatred.

"What happened last night?", she demanded to know, obviously trying to stay calm. The room with red tapestry fid perfectly with the colour of the blankets on the bed and was also similar to the colour of her face.

Dracula chuckled. This game would be funny. He looked shortly at a bottle standing on the night desk. In it had been water mixed with a few drops of potion. She must have been quite thirsty, that she accepted drinks from him. "Dearest Anna, can't you remember? I know I made a mistake last night but my apologize was this water for you. In it was something against the pain, which you obviously needed." Actually the potion made her tell the truth and only the truth for a couple hours. "And I helped Lara, as she broke into a fever after a real bad nightmare."

"Should I be grateful now? ... I am - what?" Anna held her mouth shut with her hand. She hadn't wanted to say the second part. How did it just slip out? How was that possible?

The vampire sat down beside her. Time for the game to begin, he smiled in his mind. "Tell me, Anna: How old have you been, when you got your first kiss?"

"Eleven." It slipped out quicker, than she could have prevented it. Oh, how she hated this man! "Dracula this is not funny! ... Not in the slightest." She was telling him things she had wanted to forget, only to torment her further! If only she could remember what happened the night before!

"Oh, I have to say, that I find it rather amusing. And how about the most embaressing moment in your life?"

"I fell out of the window and landed in a stable for cows. The roof broke and inside the stable I saw my parents kissing." Anna shook her head. Everytime she had to reply she could feel her mind get foggy and lose control of her thoughts.

Dracula laughed heartily. This woman was perfect to make fun of. "And -one thing I always wanted to know- do you desire me?"

She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. Not that question! She could already feel how her thoughts faded into nothing. "Yes", it finally came out of her mouth, "For I love you like nobody else before."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Dracula's thoughts were racing. Had Lara really told the truth? Before he could keep on spinning his thoughts, Anna's cry interrupted him. "What you're doing is cruel! How could you do this to me?" Gathering herself, she fought against her tears. "Where is my daughter?", she asked and bit on her lower lip rather heavily.

The vampire just pointed at the door and saw her leave. Anna wiped away the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. How she hated his stupid games!

She took in a deep breath and turned to the little girl, who stared up at her mother with worry in her eyes. "Lara, we must leave. Now", she announced and lifted the girl into her arms.

"But Mommy, my doll!", she cried. Anna grabbed the beautiful doll Belle and handed it to Lara. "Where are we going, Mommy? What happened? Did he hurt you again? ... Mommy, talk to me, please!", she begged and tears formed in her eyes too.

The gypsy princess kicked the door out of the bedroom open and hurried down the stairs. "I'll tell you later. Just hold on to me." Lara nodded and pressed her chubby face tightly to her mother. Without wondering, why the way out was that easy she left the castle and stepped into the cold snow. In fact it had been Dracula, who had easied her escape. He had felt like he was owing this to his now ex-prisoner.

As Lara started shivering from the icy breeze, Anna wrapped her arms around the girl even tighter. She didn't know where to go. Although the snow didn't fall, she didn't know where she was by now. For the first time after many years she felt, that the life of this little girl was more important to her then her own. And for that life she feared the most.

Where did she have to go to find back to the village? Was there any monster outside that could hurt her daughter?

The snow made cracking noises under her feet as she walked and walked through the endless fields of white. She started to feel tired from the long walk and the cold but still she kept Lara warm with the temperature of her body. "Please, help me? Is anybody here?", she shouted, her voice cracking.

She turned her head in all directions but nobody was there.

Dracula shook his head sadly. He could see Anna and the child even from this far distance and sense how they freezed. Pity welled up in his cold heart and filled it with the need to help.

Dressed in dark brown leather pants with fitting shirt and coat and a hat covering the biggest part of his face he stepped into the snow. Anna turned to the figure standing there with hair flowing in the icy wind. "Gabriel?" But that couldn't be.

Without a reply Dracula walked over to them and gathered them both in his arms. He then transported himself in an empty hut close to the village.

Anna opened her eyes. The scent of leather filled her nose mixed with burning wood from the lit fireplace. A scent that was too familiar but still different from Van Helsing's. Shaking her head, she threw the old memories in the very back of her brain.

He placed them on a sofa and then took off his coat and hat. Anna brushed a few strands of hair out of Lara's face, assuring herself, that her daughter was alright. Quickly she jumped from the sofa and wrapped her arms around the neck of her rescuer. "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving us!", she cried happily. The vampire couldn't stand that. Softly he pushed her away from him and looked into her eyes. Everybody would recognize him now. "What?", she asked shyly and blushed.

"You know who I am?", he asked in disbelief and stroked her cheek.

She nodded. "From the beginning on. And I am so glad that you came." Was the Truth-potion still working? It should have stopped an hour ago.

"Anna, are you alright?", Dracula asked, feeling her forehead. She pushed his hand down slowly.

That was when Lara ran over to them. "See, Dracula? I told you!", she exclaimed happily and jumped up and down. Anna bent down to her smiling daughter. "What did you tell him, dear?"

"What you told me yourself", he answered for her. "Anna ... My sweet sweet Anna, I can't believe this." She stood on the tips of her toes and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "Neither can I. But why deny it? ... I can't remember I ever felt like this before. Even with Van Helsing I didn't."

Within seconds Dracula had his normal attire back on. "This can't be. It isn't right." In his mind he wished for nothing more than her loving him, like he did in return.

The princess looked confused. "Why?", she asked and sat back on the sofa. The hut was real warm inside and she wasn't freezing anymore. "I finally see, what I felt for you the whole time! I ... I would ... I would also be your bride, just to spend my lifetime with you!"

Before she could say anything more he waved a hand over her eyes that she fell into a light slumber. In her mind he transported everything that had happened between the two of them, while she had been in his castle. All things. Good and bad.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Dracula let her see everything. He watched her, as Anna turned her head from side to side. He was more than excited, how this was going to end. What would she do when she awakes? Would she be mad at him? Probably yes. And he also started to have his doubts about the Truth-potion. It wasn't working anymore, he was sure about it. But how far did it change Anna's mind that she started saying things like 'I love you' to the one who had been tormenting her and her family for centuries?

She at first saw how the pact was made. Everything was very foggy and seemed more like a vision than a dream. Anna saw how he was abandoned by his family, even before the deal with the devil was made. The images started to whirl around. Then she had to watch how he had to learn everything about being a vampire himself. How experiments failed and which injuries he got. She saw his first kill and how disgusted he had been by it.

Once more the vision blurred and then turned into a large ballroom. A couple, both with raven black hair married among hundreds of bloodthirsty vampires: the turning of his first bride Verona.

Between the meeting of the other two brides, more killings followed. With horror Anna recognized family members.

As she saw how thousands of offspring died she felt pity for him. The dangerous and disgusting vampire babies died away like little flies, unworthy to live.

The part she had feared the most came very late in comparison to the rest. Anna could see herself as a child of only a few years old and how she had met him then for the first time. Instead of killing her rightaway he had spared her life as if she hadn't been a Valerious. She saw a brave princess fighting at Van Helsing's side against Dracula's brides, while she had feared these creatures of the night. Her own brother and her precious Gabriel both as werewolves. Because of Dracula!

How she danced with him at the ball ... how he had captured her numerous times, mocked her, forced her, hurt her. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw a lifeless woman in the dark dungeons of Castle Dracula, unconscious, both wrists broken.

Then all the times he had brought joy to her life. When he had saved her, almost as often as she had been close to death. And the happiest moment in her life: When Vlad had brought Lara to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Take me in your arms, Vladislaus. I need you", Anna whispered in her sleep.

Dracula looked at the dreaming princess. Or you should better say: stared. These words were just the ones Lara had told him of. And these words made his icy heart melt. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around Anna. If she knew what happened with her right now. What was he feeling now? Love?

Anna slowly opened her eyes. The vampire saw tears. "Why did you show me?"

"I had to ... Anna, you can't keep believing that I'm the misunderstood man. I'm a vampire. A vampire", he said and stroked her cheek gently. Before he could push her away she had wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

"I don't care!", she sobbed and kissed his cold lips.

Dracula was almost shocked. "Does that mean ...", he trailed off. His heart made a large jump, hope shining in his deep brown eyes. He held Anna by her upper arms and stared at her with amazement. This beautiful woman made him feel human.

She nodded smiling. "I love you, Vlad. And I want to become your bride." She had never been more sure.

"Anna, but can you just forget everything I did to you?"

"I can not forget it. But I can forgive ... Do you still want me as your wife?", she asked shyly.

"Of course I do, how can you question that? ... I love you, Anna. With all my heart!" He then leaned in to kiss her passionately, his tongue slightly teasing hers. The vampire put his arms tightly around her. This feeling was completely unknown to him. How could he ever thank Anna for rekindling his heart? He already prepared a wedding in his mind. The princess would become a countess and forever be at his side.

Only Lara interrupted the kiss and his thoughts. "Ergh! Mommy, this is disgusting!", she complained and held her little hand in front of her eyes.

Dracula shook his head. And in perfect union he and Anna said: "This is love."

**The End**


	46. Author's Note

Hey guys!

You just read the ending of my story the Princess' Revenge. I know I took very long and I apologize for that. As you might have seen I completed also Ocean Gypsy and added a OneShot. With that I finish with Van Helsing Fanfiction for now. Dance of Fate I'll either complete much later or never, I'm not sure.

Fact is that I wrote down everything I had on my mind for VH and I'm writing other stories now. So this note means goodbye. I want to thank you for reading and reviewing my fics. FF.N brought me that far and I've been here for years now. My writing skills could improve with your help.

Thanks a lot for your support, I hope you all likes what I wrote during almost four years. (I know I was gone very long cries )

The two biggest Thanks go to:  
**Princess Airiana.** I finished our last story without your help. You were a great friend here on FF.N but we'll stay in contact, k?  
**Remember.** You have submitted so many long reviews for my fics and really kept me writing when I had writer's block again.

Of course huge thanks to all my readers, I'll never forget you! hugs and kisses to ya all And when you hear the name Tanja Riddle on the internet, you'll see me there.

With huge love,

Angel of Beauty


End file.
